TODO PARA MI (RivaHisu - RivaMin)
by Luna de Acero
Summary: El capitán es intachable en su trabajo, en sus entrenamientos, es el más fuerte, con la fuerza de cien hombres, sin embargo cuando guarda sus espadas un hambre profundo e imposible de saciar lo convierte en un monstruo ávido de sexo con preferencias en presas ingenuas y rubias, todas para él - RivaHisu/RivaMin/Lemon/Violencia/Temas sensibles/Canon/Comisión - Para Dante Ackerman
1. Completamente egoísta

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Les traigo una historia a pedido, he tratado de respetar el deseo de su dueña y a la vez espero que ustedes también la disfruten a pesar de los exabruptos que encuentren.

Bien, esta historia se desenvuelve en el universo canon de Ataque a los Titanes entre el capítulo 30 y 31 (tomo 7 al 8) en adelante. Justo después que la titán hembra matara al escuadrón de Levi.

Esto como para ubicarse espacialmente, la historia irá acompañando los hechos del manga pero centrándose principalmente en las relaciones entre los protagonistas. Lean las advertencias y por favor lean con discreción, esto es pura ficción. Otra cosa, es probable que "flexibilice" algunos acontecimientos del manga para poder centrar la historia, es decir, trataré de no modificar los hechos de la historia original, pero si es necesario lo haré, están advertidos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime al igual que el contexto.

**Advertencias:** Personaje coaccionado, palabras vulgares, uso indiscriminado del OoC (especialmente en Levi), se ruega discreción. Reitero, esto es pura ficción, dilemas morales aparte hay cosas que leerán con las que no comulgo en mi vida personal, de todas maneras les pido precaución en la lectura. Eso es todo.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** ESE FIC LE PERTECENE POR COMPLETO A **"Dante Ackerman"** (FB), hermosa, muchas gracias por ayudarme y confiar en mí! Le pondré mucho amor a esta historia como ya te dije antes. Les recomiendo que pasen por la página de Facebook que tiene mucho fanart de las shipps de esta historia: **Riren/Rivarmin/Rivahisu y mas**, realmente es una página genial, donde nadie pelea a la ship de nadie y consiguen unos artes geniales! A sus administradores, muchas gracias por el apoyo!

.

.

_**"La pasión de dominar es la más terrible de todas las enfermedades del espíritu humano".**_

_**Voltaire**_

.

.

Todo era una revolución debido a los ataques del titán hembra. Más de cien reclutas y líderes habían sido masacrados por esa gigante de la cual no sabían su procedencia.

El sargento Levi estaba imposibilitado de luchar con su reciente lesión en el tobillo, no era un esguince, probablemente se tratara de una fractura, no importaba lo que fuera, lo tenía cabreado a más no poder. Le hubiera gustado exterminar a la dichosa traidora que había aniquilado a sus mejores soldados, pero tenía que priorizar el rescate de Eren y contener a la amiga de éste que era demasiado temperamental. Si no hubiera actuado a tiempo también hubiera resultado gravemente herida o quizás la hubiera matado la fastidiosa titán rubia, quien sabe. A tiempo estuvo de pensar fríamente cual era la mejor elección en ese momento.

Había furia corroyendo dentro de sus venas. Y sin embargo su semblante se mantenía tranquilo, aunque en apariencia. Bebió un poco de té, últimamente solo podía hacer eso.

No era poco lo que había en juego, pues se trataba de ni más ni menos que la salvación de la humanidad, muchos misterios estaban siendo develados a pasos agigantados y lo que en un principio parecía simple se empezaba a complicar demasiado. Todos elucubraban nuevas conjeturas y en la privacidad de sus mentes formulaban teorías de lo que sería el destino de la humanidad.

Pocas eran alentadoras. Había una especie de crisis grupal flotando en el aire y del que nadie quería hablar. Seguían viviendo el día a día de la manera más normal posible, con ese miedo latente, escondido, infiltrado en el pecho que ya formaba parte de todos. Miedo a morir de una manera horrible, de ver morir a los camaradas en gritos de terror absoluto, miedo a ser derrotados, a no tener más esperanzas.

Excepto Levi. De hecho, para él hubiera sido una novedad no tener esa presión constante en su vida de tener que enfrentar a cada momento el peligro y el dolor. Eran constantes que formaban patrones que se repetían sin descanso. El hombre parecía haber sido forjado con hierro, ya que nunca le temblaba el puño para desenvainar sus espadas o para tomar una decisión en la peor situación posible. El arrepentimiento no era una posibilidad.

Nunca.

Fuera de su vida de soldado y dedicado completamente a sus tareas como uno de los líderes más emblemáticos de la Legión, no había demasiadas cosas que pudieran llamarle la atención. Pero ahora cuando el fuego de la lucha había mermado, al menos momentáneamente, lejos de las toneladas de papeles que se debían firmar y presentar a diario, había mucho espacio para la reflexión y el ocio. Y dicen que el ocio es la madre de todos los vicios.

Cuando no estaba pensando en luchar, analizando estrategias o afilando sus espadas, la diversión carnal era la única necesidad que deseaba aplacar, sobre todo después de tanta inactividad física. Su tobillo dolía bastante, pero estaba acostumbrado al dolor, sus cuantiosas cicatrices demostraban que podía hacerle frente a los daños colaterales sin mayores problemas. Y en sus circunstancias, inútil para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, solo le quedaba una única opción para canalizar sus ganas de asesinar y torturar, y eso era a través del sexo. Para eso contaba con su más reciente adquisición, la pequeña y hermosa Krista.

La había encontrado una vez toda deprimida y triste luego de un entrenamiento en uno de los dormitorios de los cuarteles. Estaba vigilando la evolución de Eren y tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con una presa fácil y lista para ser devorada.

Levi tenía debilidades, grandes fallas dentro de su presencia superficialmente intachable. Estaba lleno de deseos insanos y un hambre invisible que afilaba sus dientes cuando de inocencia se trataba. Tal vez por eso nunca había tenido una pareja estable, tal vez por eso el amor le era tan desconocido como la libertad, una palabra que aparentemente existía pero de la que podía prescindir sin problemas. No necesitaba amor mientras pudiera cubrir esa cuota de perversión a la que se había vuelto adicto hacía tiempo ya.

En su visión había diversos tipos de "presas" que podían caer en sus fauces. Algunas más deliciosas que otras. Muchas veces había aceptado revolcones ocasionales, cuyas ofertas le sobraban a manos llenas, bendita la hora en que a Erwin se le ocurrió inventar eso de: "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", porque si bien las actividades sociales no eran lo suyo (y muchas veces estuvo obligado a participar de eventos para recaudar fondos) también le permitió acceder a un universo de personas dispuestas a hacer de todo por pasar una noche con el capitán. Noche que nunca se tomaba literalmente, ya que una vez zanjados los asuntos pertinentes del sexo, el sargento tomaba su ropa para retirarse o bien para echar al intruso de sus aposentos.

Pero si bien podía ablandar un poco el rango de sus gustos (especialmente cuando urgía alimentar sus deseos), tenía sus predilecciones. Mientras más tiernos, suaves, lindos de ver e ingenuos en los ámbitos de la pasión, más apetecibles. Que Krista hubiera bajado la guardia y le hubiera abierto sus sentimientos, que se hubiera ablandado ante su falso interés, le había venido como anillo al dedo. Vulnerable, inestable, con una necesidad afectiva inmensa, fueron todos factores a su favor. Ni él mismo pudo creer lo fácil que fue convencerla.

El destino tiene caminos extraños, pero complacientes.

La joven aceptó rápidamente la clandestinidad de esa relación, un pacto secreto entre ambos mediante palabras duras que doblegaron a la soldado. Levi sabía persuadir a su manera; una manera retorcida pero que ella aceptó desesperada por aferrarse a alguien, por sentirse importante en la vida de otra persona. Además descubrió que Krista era resistente a su forma de follar, se quejaba muy poco, parecía sufrir algunas veces, pero luego regresaba sedienta de más. Tal vez por eso no la desechó de buenas a primeras, porque le complacía más que los últimos amantes que hubiera tenido, porque era hermosa, flexible y sus gemidos y jadeos lo excitaban sobremanera.

Si algo le gustaba más que un té bien preparado, un cuarto sumamente limpio o matar titanes, era saberse victorioso de haber conquistado a Krista. Notaba como el resto de mocosos (y algunos líderes incluso) no le quitaban los ojos de encima, o esgrimían sonrisas que escondían filosos dientes y garras, como depredador podía reconocer a sus rivales y pares, sin embargo ella no reparaba en ellos, sus ojos lo buscaban a él, solo él conocía el sabor de sus besos, el perfume de su cuerpo luego de haberse entregado, sus bonitos ojos suplicantes, solo él, todo era para su persona.

Claro que era cuidadoso de no prometer algo que no podía cumplir, aunque se daba cuenta en su mirada emocionada que la joven necesitaba algo más que sexo, pero no era su maldito problema.

Suficiente hacía por la humanidad en arriesgar su vida en cada expedición, ya estaba dando demasiado, que no le rompieran los cojones con mayores compromisos.

Estaba ansioso porque llegaran al castillo, no soportaba el silencio que había quedado luego de la caída de su escuadrón. Pensar que le había llevado mucho tiempo prepararlos, enseñarles, mostrarles, moldearlos, meses y meses de arduo trabajo completamente en vano. Maldita titán de mierda. Pero la venganza era un plato que se disfrutaba en frío y él estaría esperando el momento en que esa mujer cayera en sus manos ¡Oh, sí! La haría arrepentirse de seguir viva, le mostraría que el infierno se vive en este mundo, le cobraría todas y cada una de sus muertes, pagaría por cada lágrima derramada por los parientes de sus reclutas. Ya llegaría su momento, estaba seguro.

Se supone que Erwin vendría con novedades, recordaba vagamente que le había mencionado algo de que uno de los reclutas era excepcionalmente brillante para las deducciones y la estrategia, aunque no le prestó mucha atención. El comandante solía emocionarse con cualquier cosa que le resultara intrigante, mientras que él prefería ir a lo seguro, a lo práctico. Y por el momento solo escucharía las teorías y luego se dedicaría a descansar para que su pie estuviera en buenas condiciones lo antes posible.

Eren estaba destruido. Él entendía perfectamente esa sensación, de saber que uno había tomado la decisión errónea, pero como soldado, como parte de la Legión de Exploración no podían darse el lujo de deprimirse mucho tiempo o de atormentarse con eso. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, había que mirar hacia adelante y seguir. De nada valía lamentarse, y nadie les podía asegurar que de tomar otra decisión el resultado habría cambiado, menos si sería favorable. Intentó hacerle ver eso al recluta, era parte importante de la nueva estrategia y sabía que su inestabilidad emocional afectaría los resultados, por lo que aún sin saber cómo consolarlo (joder, que él no estaba hecho para esas tareas), hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que dejara de sentirse un inútil. No lo era.

Pero estaba agotado y los tirones dolorosos en su pierna le urgían, por lo que le ordenó a Eren que se fuera a descansar. Era evidente que no llegarían esa noche, que se jodiera Erwin por hacerlos esperar tanto. Se retiró a su habitación. Caminar era doloroso, tenía vendada su pierna fuertemente hasta la rodilla, aunque presumía que se había fracturado y eso no se solucionaría en poco tiempo. No estaba acostumbrado a ser un estorbo, o quejarse, como siempre se tragó todos sus lamentos y siguió adelante. Tal vez sí era el más fuerte después de todo. Bufó en el pasillo. El más fuerte no podía solucionar el mundo, ni siquiera podía evitar un puñado de muertes, qué mierda todo.

Se debatió entre sentarse y descansar, porque era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no le iba eso de dormir en camas. Para él las camas solo eran muebles donde se podía follar cómodamente, aunque no le molestaba hacerlo en la mesa u otros lugares. Pero Krista por ejemplo, gustaba de tirarse entre las sábanas y refregar su menudo y bien formado cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose como un gato.

El solo recuerdo lo comenzó a poner duro y decidió que sería bueno relajarse para variar. Con dificultad se sentó, se quitó los zapatos, tomó una toalla de cara que reposaba en el respaldar de su cama y abrió el único cajón de su mesa de luz. Tomó la ropa interior que guardaba celosamente allí, la que había capturado después de su último encuentro, detestaba su color ridículamente rosa y con puntillas, qué tanto adorno para un pedazo de tela que resguardaba un culo. Se recostó y apretó con su mano poderosa, llena de cayos por empuñar armas ese pedazo de tela y la puso contra su respingada nariz. Ahí estaba aún, la esencia de la rubia joven, permanecía casi intacta. Cerró los ojos, mientras su otra mano abría el cinto de su pantalón, la pudo recrear perfectamente, esa última vez que la vió antes de llevarse a Eren a su cuartel. Ella se había puesto un vestido largo, simple, como el que usaban las campesinas de las afueras. Tentándolo con su mirada, besándolo sorpresivamente, mordiéndose los labios y aguantándose los jadeos que solo él sabía sacarle a fuerza de besos y mordidas en su cuello y alrededores. La vió apretando su entrepierna, colorada a más no poder, y supo que estaba empapada antes de siquiera tocarla. Era fruto de su entrenamiento, de haberla moldeado a sus deseos, de haberla marcado como suya.

Tomó su pene, completamente erecto y comenzó a friccionarse como le gustaba, lento y apretado, casi que podía opacar el dolor que le subía por la pierna, bueno, un poco de dolor estaba bien. Inspiró de nuevo para llenarse de ese aroma almizclado y delicioso que lo satisfacía tanto, abrió la boca y luego apretó los dientes sobre la tela con fruición. Maldita mocosa, le haría pagar por hacerse desear de esa manera, la próxima vez la haría llorar, la sometería debajo suyo, si osaba suplicar apretaría ese cuello fino de cisne bajo su mano de hierro y se adueñaría de su cuerpo de todas las formas posibles. Porque era suya, le pertenecía. ERA SUYA COMPLETAMENTE y como su dueño le demostraría quién mandaba.

Casi que la escuchó gimiendo, sabía exactamente cómo le gustaba, la velocidad y la forma en que podía destruirla, hacerla una marioneta de sus más viles pasiones. Sabía qué decirle para doblegarla, para que se arrodillara ante él y lo adorara como un dios. No. Como el dios que era para ella.

Le gustaba su sumisión, verla temblar (de placer o miedo, era igual), entregándose por completo. Se lo había advertido, y el que advierte no traiciona con sus acciones. _"Te daré lo que buscas, pero a cambio debes jurar que serás mía"_, con una frase y su consentimiento sellaron un pacto ventajoso para el sargento.

La primera vez pensó que se había excedido un poco, pero luego ella volvió, tomó su mano, la misma que ahora le estaba brindando ese placer solitario, y besó su palma como si fuera un rey. Tal vez lo era, era SU rey, y ella era su conquista. _"Le-levi… m-me gusta, a-así…"_. Casi podía saborear los dulces jadeos, podía visualizarla encima de él, los rubios cabellos pegados a la frente por el esfuerzo, la cabeza sacudiéndose y los músculos tensándose mientras su cuerpo lo aprisionaba más y más profundo.

Tomó la toalla y se secó la pegajosa mano, limpió lo que pudo antes de moverse para ir por una jarra y terminar de asearse apropiadamente. Volvió a guardar la prenda, un poco húmeda ahora por su saliva y se relamió los labios. Se sirvió un poco de agua y bebió un trago, hizo un mohín al sentir que su tobillo pulsaba y ardía. Tsk. Debería ir a sentarse y descansar, sí, claro, como si pudiera, como si no fuera a quedarse dormido y ser tragado por las incontables pesadillas que lo perseguían.

Se durmió tarde, cuando la vela sobre su mesa apenas alumbraba ya, prácticamente reducida. Sentado en la silla y recostando su torso sobre la mesa.

Se despertó momentos antes del alba, se puso presentable y se dirigió al comedor. Las malditas escaleras eran un infierno, pero hizo el trayecto con la mayor dignidad posible, al menos Eren ya estaba en la cocina prendiendo el fuego para el té. Eso era bueno.

Se saludaron escuetamente, pero mucho no pudo disfrutar porque la puerta principal fue azotada y se sintieron todas las botas chocando contra el piso de piedra. Eren se puso alerta y se paró firme a su lado, entonces apareció Erwin quitándose la capucha que estaba llena de gotas. Recién entonces se percató de que afuera lloviznaba. Parecían cansados, seguramente no habían dormido casi, igual que él. Atrás de Erwin, Hange venía con su usual energía hablando montones de mierda a un diligente Moblit que iba anotando todo. Pobre tipo, pensó.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Habló Erwin tomando sitio en la cabecera contraria, Eren y un par de soldados fueron a la cocina, seguramente a traer pan y más té.

—Bien —respondió parco, como si fuera necesario aclarar lo que su cara amargada demostraba—. ¿Alguna novedad?

El semblante de Erwin era desolador, ya se imaginaba absolutamente todo lo que iba a decir, parecía tener una especie de sexto sentido para interpretar a ese hombre.

—Los altos mandos no están contentos con los resultados de la operación.

—Tsk, qué novedad —susurró mientras levantaba su taza para beber un sorbo del té de mala calidad que era lo único que les había quedado para beber en el cuartel.

—Muchos fondos fueron invertidos y se suponía que deberíamos haber detenido la amenaza, en vez de eso tenemos cien tumbas y una pérdida de recursos insostenible.

—¿Y qué harán? ¿Cerrar la Legión? Realmente no veo a Zacklay usando el equipo tridimensional de maniobras, somos valiosos, mucho más ahora que somos pocos. Nadie tiene la valía de ir a enfrentar esas cosas como nosotros.

—No parece importarles demasiado, nos han pedido una reunión. Van a dejar caer la espada sobre nosotros, ellos no asumirán responsabilidades.

Levi estaba harto de quejas.

—¿Me asignarás un nuevo escuadrón o qué?

—Por ahora traje a los reclutas de las otras divisiones, se quedarán temporalmente aquí. Primero debemos terminar con todo el papeleo, asistir a las casas de los caídos y dar las novedades, no pretendo que dejes el cuartel, no en tus condiciones, solo te pediré que me ayudes con los expedientes, Hange también. Luego de terminar esos asuntos iremos a la capital.

—Bien, como tú digas, Erwin.

—Levi, aquí está la lista de los nombres de los nuevos reclutas —dijo Hange alcanzándole el papel.

—De todas maneras quiero que tengamos una reunión con el recluta que te dije, su nombre es Armin Arlert. Para su edad ha demostrado una inteligencia superior y se ha destacado en los exámenes cuando estaba en entrenamiento. Tiene algunas teorías muy interesantes respecto a la titán hembra.

Levi miró de reojo a Erwin y soltó un suspiro ¿Armin? No era bueno con los nombres, después de todo era mejor olvidarse lo más rápido posible, nadie duraba demasiado como para que su nombre trascendiera.

—Es amigo de Eren, vaya que nos han sorprendido esos reclutas.

La reunión se realizó después del almuerzo. Lo natural, los recién llegados tenían que descansar un poco después de tan agotador viaje, y reponer energías con un suculento guisado. Levi dejó que se encargaran de la cocina por sus propios medios, estaba demasiado adolorido como para colaborar. Hange quiso meterse a su habitación para conversar, pero realmente no le apetecía en esos momentos, prefería el silencio.

No pudo cruzarse con Krista, pero notó que estaba en la lista, lo cual lo hizo sonreír internamente, eso era inesperadamente conveniente. Mejor, tenerla bajo su mando se le hacía práctico, además que de que podría ponerle un ojo encima y asegurarse de que nadie se le acercara demasiado. Oh, esa tal Ymir también estaba, la jirafona que no se alejaba de la rubia, bueno, ya la pondría a limpiar en algún rincón alejado mientras él se ocupaba de asuntos más importantes.

Levi era egoísta. Era una persona que había crecido entre miserables y delincuentes, en donde matarse por un mendrugo de pan era cosa diaria. Un lugar donde debías dormir con un ojo abierto y un cuchillo en la mano, desde que respiró que supo que debería luchar por lo que quería, que debería defender lo que consiguiera. Era su forma de sobrevivir, de entender cómo funcionaban las cosas, lo que consideraba suyo no era pasible de ser compartido, y si alguien osaba arrebatárselo, pues se encontrarían con ese demonio de dientes afilados y garras de acero que yacía dormido y encadenado muy dentro de él. Mejor era no provocarlo.

Estaba compenetrado en sus pensamientos cuando lo sobresaltó un sonido a su puerta, alguien llamaba. Descartó inmediatamente a Erwin y a Hange, quienes ingresarían sin preguntar, probablemente algún cadete a joderle su diatriba con sus pensamientos. Se acercó cojeando un poco y abrió.

Ya había caído la tarde, dentro del recinto del cuartel, entre pasillos de ladrillos y piedra, la luz no llegaba mucho, por lo cual las antorchas de los pasillos ya estaban encendidas. Un brillo naranja le pintaba la mitad del rostro al recluta. Sí, ahora lo recordaba, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

—Oh, Sa-sargento, disculpe usted, pensé que este era el cuarto del comandante, tenía que entregarle unos d-documentos —decía atropelladamente mientras sostenía unas especie de papiros entre sus manos blancas y pequeñas.

No era más pequeño que él, pero desde la posición de Levi, desde que el chico parecía amedrentado por su sola mirada (él sabía bien cuál estaba haciendo), le parecía que era como un pequeño cervatillo asustado al descubrir un cazador demasiado cerca. Entonces sintió ese cimbronazo dentro suyo, como un latigazo resonando en una cueva, una vibración interna, un deseo.

—N-no se pre-preocupe, yo, yo iré a… emmm, me disculpo y me retiro.

—Espera —le dijo con esa voz que no admitía réplicas, esa que le gustaba sacar a relucir especialmente con los reclutas novatos, para que supieran que con él no se jodía—. Pasa.

Armin lo observó con duda, evaluó la situación pero finalmente ingresó a su habitación. Levi se movió hasta la silla más cercana, el tobillo lo estaba matando y necesitaba sentarse. Con un cabeceo le indicó al rubio que se sentara en la cama. La misma cama que la noche anterior fue protagonista de su desfogue sexual. En cierta manera le daba cierto morbo que el jovencito estuviera sentado allí.

—Erwin dijo que eras brillante, que al parecer puedes darte cuenta de muchas cosas que pasan desapercibidas. Hange ha coincidido, sin embargo yo no tengo tanta buena fe como el resto de ellos, porque yo sé que hay cosas peores que los titanes, como los traidores.

El sargento estudió atentamente las reacciones del recluta, parecía un poco acobardado por su presencia, pero no por sus palabras, sus ojos brillaban con tenacidad, al parecer había mucho más de lo que aparentaba, que ganas de jugar que tenía, y parecía que el chiquillo ese se podía ajustar perfectamente a sus perversiones. Parecía limpio, punto extra.

—Yo… yo no me considero inteligente —respondió bajando la cabeza, como avergonzado de que le reconocieran eso—. Solo que como usted dijo antes, noté detalles curiosos y atando cabos saqué algunas conclusiones, que de ser ciertas ayudarían mucho, solo quiero lo mejor para la humanidad.

¡Ah, qué lindo discurso! Pensó Levi, de una manera muy sarcástica, claro estaba.

—Lo mejor para la humanidad, ¿eh? Bueno, te deseo buena suerte con eso, veremos si dentro de unos años sigues creyendo lo mismo… Si es que no te conviertes en un bocadillo de titanes antes —agregó con un tinte burlón.

Armin analizó la reacción del capitán, y le pareció que era la primera persona sensata que conocía dentro de la Legión, hablando de los líderes. Porque Hange tenía un cierto grado de locura, aunque fuera muy brillante, Erwin poseía una frialdad para actuar aún si debía sacarificar vidas humanas en el proceso (de hecho ni siquiera ponía empeño en ocultarlo), y esta era la primera vez que notaba que alguien desconfiaba de plano de otro soldado. Desde el día del juicio de Eren, Levi le había parecido una persona que se llevaba perfectamente con la violencia y eso hacía que le tuviera cierto recelo, ¿miedo tal vez? Pero merecía respeto, y ahora con ese discurso se daba cuenta que no era fácil comprar la confianza del capitán.

—Le aseguro que yo solo quiero lo mejor para el escuadrón.

—A mí no me van las palabras, soldado —dijo poniéndose de pie, una punzada espantosa le atravesó del pie a la ingle, pero no se notó en absoluto, se acercó hasta el recluta a quien se le aceleró el pulso y lo miró desde arriba a una escasa distancia, entonces le habló con rudeza y frialdad—. Puede que quieras ayudar, puede que no, por lo pronto te diré que voy a estar vigilándote muy de cerca Armin Arlert, y que si se te ocurre despistarnos o hacer cualquier cosa en contra de nosotros, ni siquiera te enteraras que ya estarás muerto y sepultado, ¿has entendido?

El joven apenas pudo asentir, apretando los documentos contra su pecho para que no se notara que le temblaban las manos.

—Bien, ahora ve a hacer lo tuyo.

El joven se puso de pie y notó que Levi ni se había movido de su lugar, tuvo que hacerlo con cuidado para no chocárselo porque lo tenía prácticamente encima. Una vez completamente de pie sintió la mano de Levi sobre uno de sus hombros agarrándolo firmemente y se quedó helado. El sargento se acercó hasta su oído, y le susurró lo siguiente.

—Un bonito joven como tú, debería cuidarse mucho.

Luego el hombre lo soltó y se alejó para sentarse de nuevo. Le tomó varios segundos a Armin poder moverse para dirigirse a la puerta, ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo, solo salió de allí y una vez en el pasillo recuperó su respiración, ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿Era una amenaza? ¿Por qué el capitán desconfiaba tanto de él? Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió sobre sus pasos, mejor preguntar a alguien que supiera bien dónde quedaba el cuarto del comandante.

Luego de la cena se hizo una grilla para determinar la vigilancia nocturna. Afortunadamente a Armin le tocó una buena parte de la noche. Prefería hacer guardia de noche que de día, el calor sofocante era agotador y su piel blanca solía resentirse, las altas temperaturas siempre lo mareaban. En cambio la noche era mejor, fría, pero más tranquila, le gustaba el silencio o al menos toleraba los pocos sonidos, la luna planeando serena y el brillo de las estrellas a lo lejos. Le hacía recordar a un libro sobre constelaciones que su abuelo le había dado hacía años.

De repente, soplaron en su oído y por poco terminó cayendo del techo, sino fuera que unos brazos fuertes lo capturaron de la cintura.

—¿Así es como haces guardia, cadete? —Sintió la voz rasposa y dura de Levi que parecía acariciarle la mejilla al tenerlo tan cerca—. Soldado que se descuida, es soldado muerto.

Lo arrastró hacia una zona segura y podría jurar que demoró más de la cuenta en soltarlo, tenía la lengua enredada y el corazón le latía desbocado. Gris y celeste se encontraron bajo los débiles destellos de la luna.

—Lo siento, sargento —respondió con voz derrotada y débil, tímida—. Realmente no lo escuché llegar.

—Soy naturalmente sigiloso, pero eso no quita tu imprudencia. Estás montando guardia después de todo. Es tu responsabilidad cuidar de tus camaradas.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Ni modo, tendré que quedarme aquí también a vigilar que no la cagues. Otra noche sin dormir.

El sargento sonó fastidiado y Armin no supo qué otra cosa hacer más que apretar su escopeta y mirar al horizonte sintiéndose fatalmente culpable de perturbar su sueño. Trató de no dar más problemas, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió que se sentaba a su lado. Estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado, sin embargo decidió quedarse quieto y atento al campo.

Levi lo observó un largo rato, a su gusto, sopesando las posibilidades y elucubrando planes para lograr su nuevo objetivo. Estaban tan cerca que sus muslos rozaban uno contra el otro.

—¿Te sientes solo Armin? —habló el hombre en voz baja y el joven lo miró de reojo.

—No mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo estamos todos los soldados juntos de todas maneras.

—¿Ni siquiera por las noches?

Armin no supo qué responder, ni qué se proponía con esas preguntas tan extrañas.

—No, capitán, a veces me cuesta dormir un poco, pero luego lo hago y ya.

—Llega un momento en la vida de todo soldado en que uno necesita… compañía. Es bueno aliviarse de tanto en tanto —Armin estaba mudo, ¿realmente el capitán estaba hablando de lo que él creía que estaba hablando? ¿En serio?—. ¿Qué prefieres hombres o mujeres?

—Eh, ah… yo, no, eh…

—Te diré una cosa —dijo mientras sacaba una navaja de un costado y una piedra de afilar de un bolsillo y procedía a rasparlas entre sí, mientras hablaba pausado—, para empezar deberías buscar un hombre experimentado. Nadie mejor que otro hombre para conocer tu cuerpo y los lugares que te hacen sentir bien —Armin no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, jamás hubiera pensado que el capitán podía hablarle de esa manera tan… explícita, además el tema era un poco, tabú—. Además, pareces naturalmente suave, si te dejas guiar conocerías placeres que no sabes que existen.

Al joven le ardía el rostro, no quería siquiera girar su cabeza para mirar al sargento. Sintió como su cabello era levantado levemente cerca de su oreja y se alejó de repente como si el tacto con el capitán hubiese quemado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el hombre con suma tranquilidad, con la navaja aún en la mano.

Armin respiró un poco y lo miró sintiendo que tal vez había malinterpretado, y exagerado, la situación.

—Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso.

—Tranquilo, no voy a comerte —le soltó con un leve matiz burlón. No, no era hora de comer, todavía.

Por un instante el rubio se sintió como un pedazo de costeleta asada y jugosa frente a las fauces de un lobo famélico.

—Es solo que no pensé que usted hablara de… de esas cosas —ni él supo de donde juntó coraje para enfrentar a su superior. Levi enarcó una ceja y se puso de pie (tragándose todo el dolor que esos movimientos le producían) para acercarse hasta el joven que estaba con una rodilla doblada en el suelo.

Desde esa posición la entrepierna del capitán le daba justo a la altura del rostro, Levi ladeó la cabeza considerando que desde ese ángulo el rubio se veía apetecible. Cómo le gustaría tomarlo de los cabellos y empujarlo contra sus caderas sintiendo su erección perderse en esas jóvenes fauces.

—Es lo natural, no debes tener vergüenza conmigo. El sexo forma parte de nuestra naturaleza —Levi se agachó para tener los hermosos ojos celestes a la altura de los suyos—. Estoy dispuesto a enseñarte, considéralo un honor. Qué mejor manera de demostrar tu lealtad, ¿no te parece?

Armin abrió grande sus ojos quedándose petrificado, sin saber qué responder, su cabeza había explotado y realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Levi lo acorraló contra la esquina donde estaban y le habló tan cerca que el olor a jabón blanco del capitán le inundó las fosas nasales.

—Baja a las caballerizas cuando termines, esta charla no ha concluido. Es una orden, Armin.

Las siguientes dos horas el joven sintió tanta tensión que le dolía hasta la mandíbula. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, en menos de un día su vida se había puesto patas arriba, ¿qué pretendía el capitán? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Si aceptaba su invitación quién sabe a qué peligros se estaría exponiendo pero… ¿acaso podía desobedecer una orden? Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos que suponían escenarios de los más variados ¿Qué hacer? Oh, Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer? Finalmente Sasha tomó el relevo y ni siquiera la regañó al ver que tenía dos hogazas de pan en su bolso de dudosa procedencia.

Usó el sanitario, se mojó el rostro, caminó silenciosamente por la estancia, el resto dormía profundamente. Se debatió varias veces entre irse a dormir y decirle simplemente que el sueño lo había vencido, pero al fin la culpa de desobedecer hizo que se dirigiera al lugar.

Bien, le diría claramente al capitán que él no estaba interesado en ese tipo de "enseñanzas" y que preferiría que su privacidad se mantuviera… bueno, privada. Se colocó de nuevo la capa verde, hacía frío y calculaba que serían más de las tres. Con pasos temblorosos se dirigió a las caballerizas. La puerta estaba destrabada y levemente abierta, lo suficiente como para dejar que alguien se colara a su interior. Estaba todo demasiado oscuro, pero al fondo, allá donde se acumulaban los fardos de alfalfa le pareció que vislumbraba cierta luz.

Estuvo a punto de llamar al capitán, pero sus oídos captaron unos sonidos para nada familiares. Parecían unos cuchicheos y luego… ¿gemidos? Se quedó paralizado en el mismo lugar por unos segundos, ¿y si no era el capitán? Sin embargo decidió avanzar, su curiosidad fue más fuerte. A medida que se acercaba los murmullos se volvían más claros y nítidos.

—¡Ngh! D-despacio… Ah…

Un sonido como de palmas batiéndose suavemente le llamó la atención. Su mente era un caos, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, hasta que escuchó la voz del capitán, aunque era extraña, como distorsionada, fragmentada.

—Pídelo, pídelo claramente.

—Le-levi… Ah, m-más profundo.

—Te lo dije, sé exactamente cómo te gusta, ¡mfh!

—Ah, ah, Levi, Levi, aaaah.

Estaba aún cubierto por las sombras del recinto, pero al frente tenía un escenario que jamás se podría haber imaginado en sus más retorcidos sueños, o pesadillas. Krista, una de sus compañeras, estaba parcialmente desnuda, debajo del sargento, ambos llenos de heno y alfalfa. El hombre tenía su torso desnudo, algo perlado de sudor, los músculos marcados y poderosos tensándose en cada embestida. Una minúscula lámpara de petróleo en un costado parpadeaba débilmente, de allí venía la luz. Levi tenía una expresión que jamás le había conocido antes, perversa, malvada, mientras no dejaba de moverse sobre la joven que a decir por sus jadeos y palabras estaba más que satisfecha con su desempeño. Armin quería salir corriendo, pero a la vez no podía dejar de mirarlos, o más bien de mirar al capitán.

En cierto momento Levi levantó la mirada, aunque estaba protegido en la oscuridad, supo que lo estaba mirando a él y más cuando le sonrió de medio lado. Él, ¡deliberadamente había orquestado todo esto para que lo viera haciendo aquello!

Debería haber corrido.

Debería haber regresado a su cama, con sus compañeros.

Pero no lo hizo.

No pudo.

No quiso huir…

.

By Luna de Acero.

* * *

Holitas mis amores, recuerden que las comisiones siguen abiertas, ustedes también pueden pedir una, para más información a través de mensaje privado por aquí o por mi perfil de FB cuyo link encontrarán en este mismo perfil. Muchas gracias!


	2. Quieras o no

Hola, hola Luna de Acero reportándose. Segundo capítulo de esta comisión. No tengo mucho para decir, excepto que este fic va dedicado para **ALMA VIEJA**, ella fue la piedra fundamental del Rivarmin, para los que no saben. Hizo un fic hace un tiempo que se llama "LIBROS VIEJOS", lo pueden encontrar en AO3 y en FF, y tiene otros trabajos muy interesantes en AO3, se las recomiendo plenamente. Con su permiso tomaré la palabra "Tequián", también es en su honor, ella bautizó un vino del universo de SNK con ese nombre y me gustaría seguir usándolo. Alma Vieja, si lees esto, quiero que sepas que me has metido el amor por este ship, eres la culpable, say no more.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, el contexto también, yo solo he creado un nuevo ángulo de la historia a pedido.

**Advertencias:** OJO CON ESTO, LEAN POR FAVOR, quiero que quede claro lo siguiente ESTO ES PURA FICCIÓN, en lo personal las relaciones abusivas me parecen espantosas, no estoy de acuerdo, no apoyo eso, y por favor nunca dejen que nadie les obligue a hacer cosas que no quieren, denuncien, luchen, HABLEN, no confundamos la ficción con la realidad, por favor leer con mucha cautela y discreción, abuso, lenguaje verbal vulgar, palabras altisonantes, lime. Ya lo saben, quedan advertidos.

* * *

.

.

**_"Quiero castigarte de tal manera, que lo termines disfrutando"._**

**_Luna de Acero_**

.

.

El resto de la semana Armin anduvo evitando tanto al sargento como a Krista. Ella no lo había visto, ni sabía nada de que él había descubierto su secretito. Lo peor era que no sabía qué hacer con toda esa información visual que ahora le perturbaba, lo aguijoneaba desde adentro y no lo dejaba dormir adecuadamente.

De Krista no recordaba casi nada, tal vez le había visto un pecho, no estaba seguro, pero el sargento. Trago saliva de nuevo, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la lectura del libro que tenía en sus manos, era casi imposible, su mente estaba contaminada con las imágenes, podía escuchar los jadeos perfectamente y sobre todo la mirada del capitán. Parecía que lo observaba desde todas partes, más de una vez se giraba, solo para notar que era su paranoia creciendo sin parar.

Su pecho perfecto, transpirado, con algunas hebras de heno pegadas, sus brazos marcando sus trabajados músculos, esa mirada de estar consciente sobre él ¡Urgh! ¿Qué diantres quería el sargento con él? No había hecho nada, incluso si dudaba de su fidelidad al escuadrón, prefería que lo encerraran y lo vigilaran como a Eren a tener esta desazón, como si necesitara más motivos para sentirse mortificado.

Miró de reojo a Krista que estaba hablando con Ymir mientras pelaban unas papas. Otra vez papas, estaba harto de ese tubérculo, harto del pan, de las galletas y toda esa comida osa y llena de levadura que al final no tenía sabor a nada. Al principio le costó mucho adaptarse, perdió bastante peso, pero tuvo que resolverlo y superarlo o se moriría entre tanto esfuerzo físico y poco dormir. Ahora la comida no le sabía a nada, simplemente era un medio para sobrevivir. Miró las papas en un canasto, ¿qué comía antes? Ah, su abuelo, el buen hombre que le hacía guisados de pollo, sopas y de vez en cuando alguna tarta de manzana. La nostalgia lo sacudió un momento y lo perdió de la realidad actual.

—Armin—se sacudió al sentir su nombre, era Mikasa a su lado—. Estás distraído otra vez, te llama el sargento, al parecer es para que examines unos documentos con él, está en su despacho, no lo hagas esperar, ya sabes que el enano maldito se ofusca con cualquier cosa.

Armin tembló por dentro, Mikasa lo vió en sus ojos y se quedó a su lado.

—Ahora voy.

—¿Te acompaño?

Quiso decirle que sí, que no podía enfrentar a sargento a solas, ¿pero con qué excusa? Era imposible contarle lo que había visto en los establos, ella no lo entendería, ni siquiera él podía todavía.

—No hace falta, gracias —trató de sonreír y se dirigió a la oficina. Simplemente haría el trámite y se volvería, fin del asunto. No había nada que temer, nada, nada.

Estuvo más de dos minutos parado frente a la puerta, no podía juntar el coraje para tocar siquiera la madera, de todas maneras no hizo falta, Levi abrió sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa.

—¿Va a estar parado todo el día ahí, cadete? —Le habló con rudeza—. Pasa de una vez.

Armin entró balbuceando alguna clase de excusa, el hombre estaba sin su cravat en el cuello, ese pañuelo blanco que solía usar, parecía acalorado, tal vez hubiera regresado de afuera de dar instrucciones, quien sabe. El rubio no podía despegar sus ojos del inicio de las clavículas, notó lo blanca que era la piel de sargento, casi como la suya. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar o algo, de inmediato lo acorraló contra una de las esquinas del lugar.

Lo tomó del cuello, sin llegar a comprimir demasiado pero haciendo notar su fuerza, los ojos de Armin lo miraban asombrados, asustados, con un sinfín de preguntas y los sentimientos salpicando desde su pequeña nariz en forma de respiraciones cortas y agitadas.

Se quedó callado, como si desde adentro le hubieran cerrado la garganta, imposibilitado de reaccionar, hablar, moverse, defenderse, como si estuviera frente a un titán y su suerte echada, como una marioneta sin vida, los brazos colgando a los lados como un títere. El terror petrifica a las personas, eso el capitán lo conocía perfectamente, la dosis justa de espanto.

Pegó sus labios finos y fríos a la oreja del recluta que apenas podía respirar por sí mismo.

—Eres mío Armin, no puedes huir a ninguna parte, yo te elegí y en vez de estar temblando como un gato mojado deberías estar obedeciéndome, agradeciendo que yo te dedique algo de mi valioso tiempo.

La pierna del capitán se coló entre las suyas, el cadete subió las manos instintivamente, las mismas fueron bajadas de un manotazo.

—¡Ngh! —cerró los ojos, no quería seguir viendo la furia en los ojos del sargento, era demasiado para él.

Que alguien le explicara porque estaba sucediendo aquello, qué había hecho de malo, en qué se había equivocado, cuál era el motivo para semejante tormento. Quería llorar pero a la vez temía que si lo hacía el capitán lo devorara por completo, aunque fuera difícil tenía que detenerlo, tenía que demostrarle su valentía. Sus pies, sus manos, algo tenía que funcionar, algo tenía que hacer para salir de esa incómoda posición. Algo. Alguien. Alguien que lo ayude, por favor.

—Eres lindo, cadete —le susurró Levi con la voz oscura y contaminada de carbón y malos deseos, con olor a té y secretos perversos—. No puedes evitarlo, porque tu fuerza no es nada comparada con la mía.

La mano de dedos callosos y fríos se coló por dentro de su camisa desde la pequeña cintura, Armin tenía la sensación de un reptil metiéndosele en la ropa y apretó los dientes mientras se ponía tenso. Hasta que la rodilla del sargento comenzó a frotarse en su entrepierna.

—Ba-basta, por f-favor —logró articular sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía—. Deténgase, ugh.

—¿Por qué debería detenerme si tu cuerpo está cooperando tan bien?

—No, no es cierto —esta vez frunció las cejas y trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero los ojos del sargento eran como navajas incrustándose en su cara, por lo que agachó la cabeza, frustrado, impotente, desconcertado con su propio cuerpo.

—Es normal sentir miedo a lo nuevo —le habló Levi con ese tono de maestro escolar, como si estuviera enseñando el abecedario y no forzando al chico—. Mientras más te resistas más duro será para ti, Armin, tú decides… cede de una maldita vez.

—¡No! Suélteme, ¡ah!

La mano del sargento se hizo con sus tetillas y las friccionó suave pero incesantemente, logrando que se endureciera una y luego procedió con la otra. Armin sentía el vapor caliente de la respiración del capitán en la base de su cuello, moviéndole los rizos rubios y levantándoselos, su abdomen se contrajo ante las nuevas sensaciones. Ante lo forzado de la situación. Intentó empujarlo con sus manos pero fue inútil era como tener una barra de pesado mármol macizo encima. Jadeó involuntariamente cuando la boca del sargento lamió la base de su cuello.

Caliente, húmedo, apretado, sus manos temblaban y se aferraron al uniforme del capitán, sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo respondía, su mente era un caos, su anatomía lo traicionaba, se mordió los labios para no seguir desparramando vergonzosos sonidos. Sin embargo la respiración excitada del capitán sobre su oído sería algo que nunca se olvidaría mientras viviera.

—¿Por… por qué y-yo?

—Porque sí.

—¿Y-y K-krista?

—¿Qué con ella? —el hombre lamió sobre la mandíbula del cadete y trepó hasta rozar con la punta de su nariz la comisura de sus rosados y núbiles labios.

—¿Por-

—Calla, ella no es importante ahora, mis ojos están en ti, solo en ti. Todo lo que ella tiene podría ser tuyo, solo conmigo, soldado. Si te resistes te quebraré como una rama entre mis manos, nadie podrá evitarlo, pero si cedes, mmm —mordió suave sobre su mejilla temblorosa—, te daré el mayor de los placeres, solo debes dejar que te guíe.

Armin quiso hablar, pero enseguida su boca fue cubierta por la del capitán. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Su primer beso estaba siendo robado, saqueado, conquistado sin siquiera él haberlo querido. Levi apretó con fiereza uno de los pezones y el acto reflejo del joven le permitió meter su lengua en esa boca tan delicada y deliciosa. Levi sintió como si hormigas le caminaran por sobre la columna. Armin le encendía el cuerpo como si se hubiera hundido en combustible y alguien le hubiera arrojado un fósforo, se estaba re frenando porque sus ganas de morder y apretar hasta dejar todos sus dedos marcados en la joven carne eran demasiadas fuertes.

Oprimió todo el cuerpo del recluta con el suyo, haciéndole sentir su fuerza, su poder, su control. El chico cerró los ojos, abrumado por las sensaciones, sin saber que más hacer, se dejó llevar por ese roce nuevo e íntimo. Al principio le generó un poco de rechazo la lengua de Levi que recorría cada rincón sin pudor. Le succionó la suya y el joven apretó mucho más sus puños, mientras sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle. No tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

Algo alertó al sargento porque en un dos por tres se alejó con rapidez. Armin tenía los pómulos algo coloreados y la respiración agitada. Miró al frente y pudo ver como el capitán se relamía con gusto como si acabara de degustar una buena comida.

—Capitán —habló Moblit que entró en el recinto a los pocos segundos notando la tensión en el ambiente—. La líder de escuadrón Hange lo solicita en el salón de experimentos, es importante.

—Dile que ya voy.

El secretario se giró luego de asentir y se retiró. Levi se acercó otra vez pero dejando una distancia prudente, con ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

—Ya ves que no es tan malo. Esta noche ve a mi habitación, cadete. Si no vienes iré yo mismo a buscarte adonde sea que estés. No pongas esa cara de que te va a comer un titán, no vas a perder la vida, te lo garantizo.

Armin salió corriendo, corrió y corrió, incluso llevándose a algunos por delante, solo quería huir, alejarse, desaparecer. Solo cuando las piernas le fallaron se detuvo, estaba a una buena distancia de las barracas, entonces se sentó y se permitió llorar. No estaba seguro porqué lo hacía, le llevó un buen rato calmarse y analizar el por qué se sentía tan mal. Entonces lo descubrió, no era por el hecho de que el sargento lo estaba forzando solamente, era porque le había gustado, detestaba que lo tocara de esa manera y a la vez lo excitaba, se estaba corrompiendo. Lo podía sentir, era como una grieta en lo profundo de sus psiquis, una grieta negra y oscura que se iba extendiendo por todas partes.

No pasó mucho para que Mikasa fuera a buscarlo al escuchar que había salido huyendo, pero le dijo que el calor le había sentado mal y solo quería vomitar un poco. La chica le creyó y luego se puso hablar de su tema favorito: Eren. El rubio estuvo como perdido toda esa tarde hasta la hora de la cena. Se había ido a la cocina y estuvo realizando todas las tareas sin rechistar, pelando papas hasta que le quedaron los dedos arrugados. Tomó una ducha breve, no era muy agradable bañarse con agua helada, así que uno se volvía un experto en las duchas de combate, y luego volvió a su cuarto.

Se preguntaba si sería cierto que el sargento vendría a buscarlo. Por un lado simplemente quería arrebujarse en las mantas y olvidarse de todo, probablemente pedirle a Mikasa que velara por su sueño y probablemente lo evitaría. Pero también sabía que no podría hacerlo para siempre. Desobedecerle probablemente le acarrearía peores consecuencias que obedecer, ¿cierto? Tal vez solo tenía que hacerse a la idea y ya.

Fue a buscar a Jean para pedirle que le convidara un poco de *Tequián, él era blando para el alcohol, tal vez eso le ayudara a sobrellevar su condena ¿Qué era en definitiva? ¿Una violación? ¿Un abuso de poder? ¿Podía ir y acusarlo con el comandante? Puf, que joda, el comandante jamás le creería, Levi era de su más absoluta confianza. Nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, después de todo lo que había perdido y sufrido ya debería estar bastante curtido, aunque uno no dejaba de sorprenderse con las pruebas que le presentaba la vida.

Jean le preguntó para qué quería el Tequián, así que luego de algunas idas y vueltas logró que le convidara un vaso entero. Seguramente luego le pediría algún que otro favor, pero estaba dispuesto a entregar años de vida por un vaso de la bebida. Se fue hasta lo más profundo de la biblioteca, donde seguramente no habría nadie a esta hora y se sentó allí a rumiar sus pensamientos y terminarse el asqueroso alcohol que le aguijoneaba las fosas nasales.

El alcohol se mezcló con sus lágrimas y la sensación de ligereza en el cuerpo lo invadió con más rapidez de la pensada. Hizo figuras de sombras con las manos y en algún momento se encontró riéndose estúpidamente. Pero aunque el cuerpo no le funcionara del todo estaba bastante consciente. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, tampoco se escuchaba movimiento afuera, de manera que sería el momento indicado o eso pensó. Caminó agarrándose de las paredes, sintiendo los pómulos algo calientes y al fin llegó hasta la habitación del sargento. Antes de tocar se quedó mirando las vetas de la madera mientras su imaginación divagaba.

¿Qué tal si estaba follándose a Krista de nuevo? El sargento era un desgraciado, no había duda de eso. No tenía una altura destacada, ni un rostro hermoso como el de Reiner o Eren o Jean, no tenía una musculatura destacable como el comandante. Solo era un pequeño hombre lleno de sombras, lleno de cuevas oscuras donde alimentaba deseos impuros y grotescos. Era un hombre despreciable, con un pene demasiado grande para su tamaño. Enarcó una ceja pensando en cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. Terminó diciéndose que fue porque lo vió desnudo encima de su colega. Bueno, no desnudo del todo, su torso, los músculos marcados, las cicatrices, el sudor perlando su piel blanca, su pene entrando y saliendo, erecto, grande.

Apoyó una mano contra el dintel de la puerta y por algún motivo se preguntó qué sabor tendría la piel del capitán. Tocó con mayor rudeza de la deseada y Levi abrió, lo miró desconcertado, pero luego lo metió dentro arrastrándolo desde el codo donde su mano se había cerrado como una tenaza. Luego cerró la puerta y le echó cerrojo.

Armin fue a sentarse a la cama, Levi se acercó mirándolo en silencio.

—Te ves como la mierda —le dijo casi como un reproche.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? De todas maneras no puedo escapar, es lo que usted dijo.

—¿Vas a entregarte así sin más?

—¿Acaso tengo opción?

—No lo hagas ver como una tragedia, chico —soltó suavizando un poco el tono, mientras se desprendía el pantalón.

Armin lo miró con un poco de molestia en la mirada, pero resignado a su suerte, ¿es que nada bueno podía pasar en su vida?

—¿Hace esto con cualquiera que le parezca lindo? —el recluta hablaba de manera apagada, sin mirarlo aunque escuchaba como el capitán se estaba acomodando la ropa para lo que seguía.

—Sí, a veces, si me gustan demasiado.

—Así que... aparte de Krista o yo, ¿cuántos más tiene?

Levi lo tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, le dio una mirada como para que dejara de preguntar tonterías, pero tal vez fuera el vino, Armin no parecía tan sumiso como de costumbre.

—Ahora estoy contigo, eso es todo lo que importa, ¿o acaso quieres una relación exclusiva? No aguantarías ni una semana, mis necesidades son vastas y con un cuerpo no es suficiente.

—Ya veo, eso quiere decir que yo también podría ha-

—¡No! De ninguna manera, eso es inadmisible, te marco como mío, solo estarás conmigo.

—¡Qué conveniente!

El sargento apretó más su mano y Armin frunció ligeramente las cejas, y la boca, aferrándose a su muñeca.

—Hay dos maneras de hacer esto, cadete, por las buenas o por las malas, ¿cuál eliges?

—Ninguna —replicó con la voz pequeña, disminuida, llena de lágrimas invisibles y lamentos congelados.

Levi lo soltó y suspiró, se alejó un poco y se prendió los pantalones, Armin lo miró sorprendido.

—Desnúdate —le ordenó con fuerza, como si su sola voz pudiera doblegarlo. El joven parpadeó confundido—. Aprende una cosa desde ya, no me gusta repetir las órdenes, o te desnudas por tus medios o lo haré yo.

El rubio agachó la cabeza, claro, ¿en qué momento siquiera creyó que sería fácil? No, no iba a serlo. Con manos dudosas se quitó todo de la cintura para abajo con diligencia, ni siquiera quiso taparse, solo quería que sucediera lo más pronto posible, que se terminara de una vez ¿De qué servía estar agonizando y esperando para que sucediera aquello sufriendo a cada maldito minuto? Que lo hiciera de una maldita vez.

Levi lo devoraba con los ojos, sentía a su erección crecer dentro de sus pantalones, ansiosa, refregaba sus dedos ante la vista tan exquisita. Se tomó su tiempo para admirarlo, las piernas un poco delgadas, pero firmes, tonificadas por la juventud y los entrenamientos, los muslos más gruesos arriba, casi como una mujer, el ello que escaseaba y era rubio, como era de esperarse, Armin no era de los que se desarrollaba rápido, le faltaba tiempo aún. Se relamió de antemano.

El joven lo miró con tristeza, como preguntándole con los ojos porqué motivo se demoraba tanto, y entonces fue testigo de esa muda inspección, del deseo brutal que ese hombre sentía por él, bah, no por él, por su cuerpo. Aún así se sentía extraño, nadie lo había mirado de esa manera, nunca había pensado siquiera que podía serle atractivo a otra persona en ese sentido. De algo estaba seguro, si lo seguía mirando de ese modo le iba a incendiar la piel con sus intenciones.

Levi se acercó despacio, Armin intentaba quedarse en su lugar, siempre mirando al piso o a un costado, avergonzado y frágil. El sargento rozó sus narices, casi como si fuera una caricia y el cadete se sorprendió.

—Por favor, capitán —le pidió en un susurro húmedo—, sea gentil.

—Puedo ser muy generoso si colaboras —le devolvió el adulto, su aliento con reminiscencias de canela y cardamomo, seguramente de algún té reciente, de esos que siempre andaba bebiendo a toda hora—. Podemos pasar un muy buen momento, de hecho.

El sargento le besó la mejilla con lentitud y ese gesto, simple y casi normal el jovencito sintió como si le hubiera brindado un poco de calidez, suave, despacio, no era tan malo de afrontar.

—Eso es —comentó con entusiasmo el sargento al ver que el chico se relajaba—. ¿Así que te gustan los besos?

—N-no lo sé —respondió con las mejillas encendidas.

Levi lo besó en los labios, un simple roce, notó que Armin cerraba sus ojos, esos que parecían contener una porción de cielo abierto y notaba que estaba predispuesto cada vez más. Decidió tomarse un poco más de tiempo, sabía que los inexpertos siempre eran los más chillones, sin embargo, de alguna manera no quería excederse con el rubiecito. Tenía algo que le impedía ser completamente rudo, aunque tampoco pudiera contenerse demasiado.

—Bésame, Armin —el muchacho se estremeció al sentir su nombre en los labios ajenos, esta nueva dinámica le comenzaba a gustar más de lo que admitiría en voz alta.

El joven se mojó los belfos instintivamente, pasando su rosada e inexperta lengua por ellos, como preparándolos para el impacto y se acercó para besarlo suave y lento, Levi sintió que el corazón (sí, tenía uno al parecer) se le aceleraba un poco, dejó que lo siguiera explorando de esa manera casi tierna, pero agradable después de todo. las falanges de sus dedos le acariciaron el inicio de las caderas, levantando un poco la camisa, que era lo único que llevaba puesto, y pudo escuchar un jadeo claro y tortuoso que había salido de la garganta de ese joven. Sentía que se le espesaba la sangre, que se le calentaba el cuerpo, mientras sus dedos seguían patinando por esa piel tersa, virgen, SUYA. No dejaría que nadie más pusiera un solo cabello sobre ese juvenil cuerpo.

Los dedos siguieron explorando, a la vez que los labios nuevos y rosas continuaban besando, con mayor precisión y ganas. Armin apenas abrió la boca y él aprovechó para hacer más intenso el roce, mientras sus manos acariciaban de manera sutil el contorno de sus pálidas nalgas. Refregó su erección atrapada debajo de las telas contra la entrepierna del chico la que comenzaba a reaccionar, lento pero segura. Armin dejó que le explorara la pequeña boca, era como deleitarse con un manjar hecho por ángeles. Levi lo sabía, estaba perdiendo la cordura. Sabía elegir bien, ese soldado sería su mejor amante varón, lo moldearía a sus gustos y perversiones.

El joven separó sus bocas para respirar y entonces Levi aprovechó para llenarle el cuello de besos fugaces, lamidas pequeñas y mordidas leves, sintiendo como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se sacudía en breves espasmos, ya no temblaba, ya no había miedo, aunque disfrutaba de asustarlos, admitía que también disfrutaba de verlos entregarse, de las expresiones eróticas que era capaz de arrebatarles.

Se manos apretaron las nalgas con mayor precisión y el joven se mordió los labios, empujando sus propias caderas hacia el cuerpo del adulto instintivamente, sus brazos agarrándose de la ropa del sargento. Cuando mejor la estaban pasando fuertes golpes a la puerta los desconcentraron. Armin abrió los ojos, abochornado, más consciente de lo que estaba pasando y se tapó la boca con vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, es tarde, nadie me obliga a atender —le susurró el sargento, mientras volvía a besarle el cuello.

—Pe-pero, ah, puede ser una emerg-gencia, mmm... —respondía el joven tratando de zafarse de sus manos.

Nuevo golpes hicieron que el sargento al fin lo soltara y suspirara, escuchó una conocida voz por detrás de la puerta.

—Capitán, sé que está ahí, ábrame por favor.

A Armin se le colorearon los pómulos y se comenzó a colocar la ropa a gran velocidad, el efecto de Tequián había desaparecido como por arte de magia. El hombre rodó los ojos y fue a atender, salió al pasillo y miró a la joven con los brazos cruzados, mientras la misma intentaba mirar adentro de su habitación, pero el hombre cerró, enfrentándola.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le habló con rudeza.

—¿Con quién está?

—Hablando asuntos importantes con un cadete, nada que te incumba, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

—Quería verlo —dijo la joven en voz baja estrujando su falda pero tratando de sostenerle la mirada.

—Te dije que nos encontraríamos cuando te lo dijera, venir así a mi habitación es sospechoso y mal visto, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Krista?

—¿Quién está con usted?

—Dije que no te incumbe, vuelve a tu habitación de una vez y no me hagas usar otros métodos. Aprende a ser obediente y paciente, vete a tu habitación, es un orden.

La mirada glacial del hombre no admitía réplicas, la joven apretó los dientes, pero asintió y se giró para perderse por las oscuridades del pasillo. El capitán estaba con alguien, estaba con alguien, ¿con quién? ¿Se había cansado de ella? No, no podía ser, ayer mismo habían compartido un momento apasionado y hermoso, le había hecho el amor en los establos de esa forma salvaje y exigente que ella amaba tanto, pero entonces... ¿por qué?

Se apostó en un rincón, encubierta por las sombras, tratando de no hacer ruido ni para respirar, esperó sus buenos minutos hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, dos personas susurrando, pero no pudo saber bien quién era. Siguió esperando entonces lo vió pasar, él no se dió cuenta de su presencia. Esa cabellera, ese cuerpo delgado, no había dudas, era Armin, ¿qué hacía Armin en los aposentos del capitán a esa hora?

Krista apretó uno de sus puños contra su pecho y sintió una punzada de angustia, algo le decía que esto no estaba bien. No, nada estaba bien.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	3. Solo para ella

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Tercer capítulo. Estoy cumpliendo con lo que me han pedido, solo diré eso.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el contexto no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la idea del fic es invención original de los que me comisionaron, el resto sí es mío.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje altisonante, escenas R18 completamente explícitas, lime detallado, insinuaciones sexuales, contenido inapropiado para menores de edad, ya están advertidos.

* * *

.

_**.**_

_**"El mejor placer en la vida es hacer lo que la gente te dice que no puedes hacer."**_

_**Walter Bagehot**_

.

.

Krista entró a las habitaciones después de bañarse. El entrenamiento había sido demasiado intenso. Con el tiempo había aprendido a sobrellevarlos, a aguantarse, a sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía, pero lo cierto era que estaba agotada. Agotada por el esfuerzo físico, agotada por fingir ser una buena persona todo el tiempo, agotada de que el capitán la hubiera ignorado durante esa semana, agotada de todo.

Ymir se acercó y se sentó a su lado, venía masticando esas raciones secas del ejército que parecían más un pedazo de aserrín comprimido que comida de verdad. La más alta le acercó una para ella y al aceptó. Ya ni se quejaba del sabor, era indispensable para no caer desvanecida ante las actividades que tenían. Era una forma de sobrevivir.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó Ymir mirándola con curiosidad.

—Nada, estoy cansada.

—Nada, una mierda. Sabes que te conozco bien, y toda la puta semana has estado deprimida.

Era bastante perceptiva, incluso si ella se esforzaba al máximo, Ymir podía ver a través de su máscara, era como un libro abierto, no había nada que pudiera ocultarle. Bueno, excepto su relación con el sargento, que de todas maneras ella algo sospechaba.

—Deja de hacerte la buena y que nada te afecta. Al menos conmigo, creo que tenemos esa confianza, ¿no? Suelta lo que te agobia, las chicas se quedaron jugando a las cartas en la biblioteca, así que no vendrán en un largo rato.

Krista desenvolvió el paquete y comenzó a comerlo, tal vez eso le diera unos minutos más antes de poder hablar, tampoco sabía qué contarle, qué decirle, o cómo se lo tomaría su amiga.

—Yo ya sé qué haces cuando te escabulles —le confirmó luego de tragar un bocado, Krista se quedó de piedra—. Yo no voy a decirte qué cosas están bien o mal, ya tú sabrás eso, solo te diré que los adultos a veces son unos imbéciles, y que deberías pensar más en tu bienestar, en ti misma, nadie lo hará por ti.

Ymir estaba en lo cierto, ella lo sabía, no hacía falta que se lo recordara, pero es que cada vez que estaba cerca del capitán se le olvidaba el mundo, anhelaba tanto su mirada, sus toques, incluso al principio ella no quería acostarse con él, no entendía esa dinámica, pero se entregó por completo solo para conformarse con esas migajas de atención de su parte. Que patética se sentía al pensarlo de esa manera. Aunque era cierto que estaba mal visto, y era motivo de sumarios si los superiores se liaban con los cadetes, no olvidemos la diferencia de edad.

Pero en todos esos años, excepto por Frieda e Ymir, por las cuales sentía un amor fraternal enorme, nunca nadie le había movilizado los sentimientos de esa manera. Incluso ayer, se había encerrado en un cubículo del baño para darse placer frenéticamente, tratando torpemente de imitar las caricias rudas de ese hombre, pensando en su olor, en la forma posesiva en que la tomaba, en su voz que la dejaba indefensa y sumisa. Ese hombre la convertía en un desastre.

Y no era solamente su cuerpo, ese era el mayor problema, porque si se tratara solo de sexo hasta incluso podría seguir adelante. El Problema era los estrepitosos latidos de su corazón, incluso ahora que no lo tenía cerca. Ella quería sus besos, su cariño, quería dormir acurrucada sobre su pecho, que él la necesitara tanto como ella lo hacía… ¿el capitán la necesitaba?

Una estocada de dolor le atravesó el pecho, ni siquiera quería responder a eso.

—Él no te merece —continuó Ymir sacándola de sus pensamientos, apretó un poco la barra entre sus manos al escucharla—. Es un hombre demasiado frío, hay tanta oscuridad dentro de él que uno puede perderse de solo mirarlo. Ah, no entiendo qué es lo que te gusta.

Ella tampoco lo entendía, no había lógica alguna si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente. Además nunca habían fijado los límites de su relación. Es que ella ni siquiera sabía cómo iniciar ese tipo de conversación ¿Cómo decirle, cómo pedirle que fuera solo suyo? Aunque esa noche el fuego de los celos la había consumido, la habían llevado al límite de su resistencia y no pudo aguantarlo más, no pudo quedarse callada y aceptarlo. Podía con su rudeza, con su brutalidad disfrazada de lujuria, podía con sus exigencias más indecentes, pero no podía compartirlo.

El turrón en sus manos se quebró al apretarlo con tanta fuerza y a tiempo agarró los pedazos para que no cayeran al suelo ¿Tal vez había exagerado, no? Al capitán no podían gustarle los hombres, los pocos rumores que le habían llegado no lo involucraban en ningún tipo de relaciones así, a él le gustaban las mujeres, no tendría que haber sido tan arrebatada.

Se terminó la ración y miró a su amiga que hace rato tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

—Ya deja de pensar en ese idiota y cásate conmigo, soy la que más te conviene —le soltó refregando su espalda, tratando de confortarla.

Krista sonrió con tristeza.

—Es que… lo quiero.

—Anda, vamos a dormir, mañana con la cabeza despejada estarás mejor, ha sido un día duro.

La jovencita decidió hacer caso, de nada servía devanarse los sesos, mañana encontraría una ocasión para hablar con el sargento, no dejaría que su intento de indiferencia la desmotivara.

En el sector de hombres Armin estaba en un rincón mirando por la ventana, pensando y pensando en todas las cosas que habían sucedido recientemente mientras el resto se tiraban las almohadas, seguían alborotados y contaban anécdotas de dudosa veracidad. Mikasa había notado su semblante decaído por la mañana, pero solo le dijo que le dolía el estómago, no le gustaba mentir, menos a su mejor amiga, pero tampoco podía confiarle lo que de verdad sucedía. Abrazó una pierna contra su cuerpo, no le sorprendía tanto la actitud del sargento hacia él (en esos días ya medianamente se iba haciendo a la idea), sino las propias reacciones de su cuerpo.

Se miró una mano, como si no le perteneciera como si fuera una extremidad de otra persona. Ese cuerpo que lo había acompañado por casi dieciséis años se le hacía extraño, reaccionando de esa manera, sintiéndose seducido por ese hombre, por sus caricias. Recordó perfectamente la rugosidad de sus dedos, de manos entrenadas, acostumbradas a empuñar armas, con callos pero trabajando tan suavemente sobre su piel desnuda. Activando todas sus terminales nerviosas mientras su lengua exploraba su boca con mayor tranquilidad.

Notó que sus pómulos se sentían algo calientes al recordar todo esto, le producía sentimientos encontrados, un poco de vergüenza, un poco de culpa y también... excitación, no iba a negarlo, ahora mismo estaba sintiendo como el placer se desparramaba por su cuerpo, suave y despacio como si una boca invisible soplara sobre su cuerpo ¿Le gustaba el capitán? Estaba seguro que antes de que él comenzara a buscarlo nunca le había llamado la atención más que como el soldado más fuerte. En todo caso era Eren quien siempre estaba emocionado con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el sargento. Si esto le hubiera sucedido a Eren seguramente hubiera estado feliz.

Pero al parecer a ese hombre gruñón no le gustaban los titanes. Se sonrió sin darse cuenta ante esa conclusión. _"Un bonito joven como tú, debería cuidarse", "¿Te sientes solo Armin?", "Eres lindo, cadete", "Desnúdate", "¿Así que te gustan los besos"?, "Bésame, Armin"._ Podía sentir aún esas frases replicando y repitiéndose dentro de él como una espiral infinita que iba inflamando sus propios deseos, que alimentaba su ego y lo hacía sentir extraño, incómodo, pero a la vez... caliente. La voz del capitán era intensa, cuando le hablaba al oído sentía como si toda la extensión de sus carnes fuera acariciada con fuerza. El sargento quería intimar con él, quería-

—¡Armin! —la voz de Eren le hizo brincar del dintel de la ventana y se giró para mirarlo, sintiendo el corazón acelerado, como si pudieran ver sus sucios pensamientos—. Ven aquí, Reiner está por contar una historia muy interesante, él tiene una teoría sobre los titanes.

Oh, el sargento y los titanes, los dos temas favoritos de su mejor amigo. Armin suspiró, sonrió y volvió a ser el de siempre para unirse a la conversación.

El siguiente día fue como el resto, con la diferencia de que vieron mensajeros de la capital que venían a reunirse con los líderes, especialmente con el comandante Erwin. Había un hermetismo extraño y cuidado de parte de los altos mandos. Algo estaba sucediendo, los semblantes eran todos grises y serios. La reunión con los mensajeros fue increíblemente larga, ni siquiera tomaron una pausa para almorzar. A eso de la siesta fue que recién abrieron las puertas del recinto y se retiraron. Los líderes y el comandante se veían agotados y para nada felices.

Levi se fue a su habitación luego de tomar una ración seca de turrón y allí se la zampó en pocos bocados, para luego sacar una botella de tequián y beber unos profundos tragos que le quemaron el garguero. Mierda, últimamente la calidad de las donaciones era peor, dentro de poco les mandarían alcohol destilado directamente. Malditos aristócratas, mientras ellos cambiaban las alfombras de sus casas mandaban migajas de colaboración al Cuerpo de Exploración, los únicos que entregaban sus vidas por el bien de la humanidad. Tsk.

Se refregó las sienes y sintió un llamado muy particular a su puerta, miró por la ventana el sol se estaba por ocultar, pero aún alumbraba bastante. Eso le dió una idea y se sonrió perversamente antes de atender. Allí estaba, como un gorrión de oro mirándolo con sus ojos asustados. La pequeña pero bien formada Krista. Con un cabeceo permitió que pasara, y una vez dentro de su habitación puso el seguro.

La chica estaba con el uniforme de la Legión, admitía que de atrás le quedaba más apetecible que de adelante, con todas esas correas comprimiendo esas carnes firmes y agradables al tacto. Él estaba con los primeros botones de la camisa desprendidos y el cravat descansaba sobre la mesa de madera al lado de una pila de documentos que faltaban revisar. El tequián reposaba en una esquina y la cadete lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos para beber del pico, posterior a eso hizo una mueca con su rostro mientas tosía un poco. Levi se acercó.

—Esa mierda no es para principiantes —le dijo con un dejo de humor.

—Claro, pero... yo ya no soy una principiante, ¿verdad?

La joven caminaba y se movía especialmente lento, como si esperara que el hombre captara cada uno de sus sensuales pasos, porque era obvio a lo que había venido. Aunque al sargento le gustaba estirar la espera hasta que ella se desesperaba y rogaba por ser follada. La visita de Armin el día anterior y no haber podido culminar el acto lo habían dejado por demás insatisfecho y excitado, así que aceptaría la compañía de la joven que ahora estaba lamiendo una gota de tequián que se había deslizado por el pico de la botella, mientras miraba la reacción del capitán que era nula. De hecho se cruzó de brazos como si la estuviera desafiando.

—Yo, podría... bueno, beber de usted si me lo permite.

Levi se daba cuenta que ella quería hacer algo diferente a lo usual, le divertía bastante que luchara contra su propio pudor, pero también le daba un poco de gracia sus intentos por llamar la atención. Como fuera, era una buena oportunidad para liberar tensiones.

—Nadie te vio llegar, supongo —le dijo acorralándola contra la mesa.

—No, señor, yo, tuve mucho cuidado, estoy descansando en las habitaciones por un golpe de calor —le explicó su gran excusa con una sonrisa sincera, como si fuera una gran cosa haber engañado a los demás.

—Le mentiste a tus camaradas para venir aquí a follar conmigo, cadete. Tsk, es una actitud en verdad desleal —la tomó de los cabellos con fuerza y el semblante de Krista se puso tenso, mirándolo asustada—. ¿Qué debería hacer, eh? ¿Disciplinarte un poco?

—Lo s-siento, sar-sargento —rogó con sus labios temblorosos y toda su seguridad derrumbó en esos segundos.

Levi metió una de sus piernas entre las de la joven y sintió lo caliente que estaba en su intimidad, incluso a través de la ropa, poco a poco su mente comenzó a diluirse, a disfrutar de ese control, su voracidad se abrió paso como el magma que hace sangrar a los volcanes. Lamió sobre los labios de la joven que intentó abrir la boca pero luego volvió a zarandearla del cabello.

—Quieta, cadete, que esto no es para que lo disfrutes, sino para disciplinarte ¿Así que querías divertirte mientras tus colegas trabajan y entrenan duro, mmm? Maldita mocosa del demonio.

—No, y-

—Calla, que no te he dado permiso para que repliques —al fin la soltó, Krista tenía la respiración agitada y un miedo que la abrazaba como un pulpo, comprimiéndola con sus tentáculos pesados y opresores.

Levi la tomó fácilmente de la cintura, levantándola en el aire y logrando un quejido de sorpresa de parte de la rubia y la sentó con poca delicadeza en la mesa.

—Tú viniste a buscar esto, ahora vas a aguantar hasta el final. Sin arrepentimientos, Krista.

La forma en que su nombre de deslizó de los labios del hombre la dejó perturbada, muy pocas veces lo hacía, y cuando eso sucedía significaba una sola cosa. El sargento se posicionó entre sus piernas y con movimientos calculados, sin sacar sus acerados y fríos ojos de su rostro, comenzó a aflojarle las correas.

Primero las de arriba sobre los pechos, con deliberada lentitud, sus nudillos presionando contra la fina tela de su camisa, en una caricia indirecta a sus pezones, movimiento que la hizo jadear muy despacio.

—Mi orden fue que te quedes callada, ¿vas a seguir rebelándote?

La joven lo miró, cielo y acero en un mudo desafío y negó con la cabeza, entendiendo el rumbo que tomaría ese encuentro. Lo vencería en su propio terreno, le demostraría que no era una persona fácil de quebrar, no había llegado tan lejos en la Legión para que cualquiera se la llevara por delante. El sargento notó ese cambio en la mirada de la cadete. Le gustaba más esa Krista quela que siempre estaba sonriendo por todo y temblando como un cachorro desnutrido y golpeado ante cualquier ataque. Solo él había visto ese fuego de determinación dentro de esa alma. Todos estaban corruptos en mayor o menos medida, tarde o temprano terminaba encontrando todas esas grietas, toda esa enfermedad que mantenían ocultas al resto.

La corrupción llegaba a todas partes, nadie podía esconderse o huir o fingir para siempre que eran buenos. Y él no quería bondad, la bondad que se la quedara la iglesia y el paraíso al que jamás podría entrar una vez que la vida se le terminara.

Sus manos poderosas subieron por los pequeños muslos, con toda su palma abierta podía cubrir de un extremo al otro de ellos, destrabó las correas y luego trepó a la cintura, siempre con esa lentitud calculada, acercando su torso y teniendo el rostro muy cerca para aflojar la faja de cuero. Krista se mantuvo completamente quieta, incluso cuando la respiración del capitán se deslizó por su cuello desnudo. Una vez que se deshizo de la faja, volvió a bajar las manos acariciando el contorno de sus muslos, mucho más delicado de lo normal, provocándole un sinfín de sensaciones, su voluntad luchando contra su cuerpo, contra las ganas de tocarlo a su antojo. Pero tenía su orgullo y le haría morder el polvo.

Mantuvo las palmas sobre la mesa, la mirada en el cuello de ese hombre lleno de oscuridad y egoísmo, no quería mirarlo a los ojos o perdería su cordura. Tragó en seco, pensando en prados llenos de sol, floridos, en trigo brillando y moviéndose ondulante ante la brisa del verano. Casi gime, cuando la boca del capitán mordió su seno a través de la tela. A tiempo apretó los labios y cerró los ojos.

Su lengua experta delineó hábilmente todo el pezón, mojando la prenda de saliva, la frente de la joven se humedecía a medida que aguantaba esos ataques, al igual que su intimidad que comenzaba a pulsar ansiosa. Mordió con un poco más de fuerza y luego chupó acariciando con la punta de su lengua mientras su otra mano acariciaba su otro pecho. Su respiración se aceleró y esta vez tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo terrible para no deshacerse en gemidos. Cambió de lugar atacando el otro seno y Krista sintió que su labio inferior iba a partirse de tanto aguantarse.

Se concentró en el aroma del capitán, debajo del cloro y el jabón blanco de ropa, se camuflaba su verdadera esencia, hecha de nubes negras, azufre y almizcle. El olor que ella ansiaba sentir en su propia piel, deseaba que la impregnara hasta lo más profundo, que marcara su interior y sus ojos solo siguieran su figura. SOLO A ELLA, para ella, para nadie más. Quería volverse tan necesaria como ella lo sentía a él, y si para eso debía romperse, macharse hasta los cimientos y crear una nueva mujer lo haría sin dudar.

Le desprendió los pantalones, y Krista no puedo evitar temblar un poco, como las hojas de los árboles cuando el viento las alborota antes de la tormenta, anticipándose al cataclismo inevitable que era estar entre sus brazos. La prenda se deslizó hasta sus rodillas, quedando solo la ropa interior blanca, ya un poco húmeda en el centro. Lo sintió oler su piel, refregar su nariz contra sus costillas, su ombligo y más abajo. La giró bruscamente y fue imposible no liberar un grito corto y agudo, para quedar con el torso sobre la madera y las piernas colgando, ni siquiera la punta de sus pies llegaba al suelo debido a su escasez de altura.

Las manos expertas arañaron sobre los glúteos redondos y firmes enviándole estelas de electricidad a todo el cuerpo de la rubia. Instintivamente apretó sus dedos contra la madera, pero negándose a gemir. Levi se arrodilló, pero tuvo que poner un banquillo bajo sus rodillas para que su rostro quedara a la altura necesaria. Apretó los muslos y los abrió ligeramente, sin quitar la última prenda que marcaba perfectamente la hinchada y pegajosa vulva debajo de la misma. Hundió su nariz, apretándola contra la carne sensibilizada y ansiosa, empujó con la precisión adecuada enviándole descarga tras descarga de gozo al juvenil cuerpo. Krista dejó caer su cabeza al frente y reposó sobre la madera, respirando con la boca abierta, sin poder resistirse más.

Levi mantenía el lugar a explorar despejado mientras sus manos separaban los muslos bien arriba, embriagándose del olor de esa vagina pequeña y apretada, acariciando una y otra vez con su nariz, hasta sentir que las piernas de Krista empezaban a temblar. Sonrió triunfal, antes de apoyar su boca para morder suave, y lamer, lamer, y lamer hasta humedecer lo suficiente el lugar, tanto que podía sentir el sabor de su interior mezclándose con los humores de su boca. Pero fue cuando comenzó a succionar justo debajo del henchido clítoris que la chica jadeó con auténtica lujuria.

La joven comenzó a mover sus caderas lo poco que podía en esa posición, subiéndolas y empujando hacia la boca del capitán que la estaba comiendo con tanto gusto. A esas alturas a ninguno le importaban los sonidos que podían salir, ambos estaban muy concentrados en disfrutar, en dejarse arrastrar de nuevo por el placer. Capturó su clítoris y lo retuvo en su boca torturándola y magreando sus glúteos con mayor rudeza, tanta que con seguridad sus dedos dejarían algunas marcas. No pudo importarle menos, Krista era de su propiedad, no estaba mal marcar su territorio de tanto en tanto. Continuó castigándola, refregando sus labios, su nariz, deslizando su boca simulando pequeñas embestidas, logrando que la joven se retorciera involuntariamente. Volvió a succionar a lo largo de su raja, apretando especialmente adelante y pudo escuchar con júbilo esa nota musical que alcanza la vos de Krista cuando estaba a punto de acabar.

La sintió crisparse y supo que ella estaba cerca, por lo que incrementó la labor de su lengua y las succiones, refregando de tanto en tanto sus dientes contra el algodón empapado. La rubia contuvo la respiración cuando la flor de su orgasmo se abrió por completo dominándola por completo y drenándole hasta la última pizca de energía.

El letargo de la satisfacción la envolvió como una cálida manta dejándola relajada y sumida en una paz pocas veces alcanzable. El capitán se puso de pie, pateó el banquillo y abrió su bragueta. Le bajó los calzones y refregó su erección entre esas nalgas pálidas y rechonchas, y luego de un buen rato, terminó mojándole la vulva y la ropa interior. Luego le volvió a subir la ropa interior y la hizo ponerse de pie aunque Krista estaba un poco blanda y aturdida.

La vistió de nuevo con lentitud, y ella se dejó hacer. Una vez que estuvo lista, tomó una toalla y terminó de limpiar su falo, para luego terminar de arreglar su propio uniforme. Se miraron en silencio.

—Te vas a quedar así hasta la noche —le ordenó con un tono que no admitía réplica—. Luego de la cena podrás ir y bañarte, no antes.

La chica asintió y se acercó, esperando por su premio por ser tan obediente. Levi la besó, aún su rostro, sus labios, sabían a ella misma, y era tan morboso como excitante, de manera que no replicó en absoluto. Luego se fue tal como vino, en silencio y sigilosamente. Al caminar podía sentir la esencia del capitán entre sus piernas, aun caliente por su propio cuerpo y eso era suficiente para hacerla sentir excitada y feliz.

Levi se lavó el rostro y las manos y luego retomó a sus labores, ya mucho más tranquilo al haber tenido un poco de alivio. Maldita mocosa sensual y coqueta.

Hange abrió la puerta de par en par al rato que él llevaba completando papeles, no lo hizo sobresaltar porque ya había sentido sus pasos por el pasillo, tenía un radar para detectar la presencia de personas a cierto radio de distancia. La loca solía decir que tenía los dones de un murciélago, pero como la mayoría de las cosas que hablaba simplemente las dejaba pasar.

—Yooooyy, Levi, uuufff, Moblit me anda persiguiendo para que firme unas cosas, no puedo perder el tiempo con papeles. Ah, tequián —agarró la botella sin preguntar siguiera, pero un vaso de madera le pegó en la cabeza antes de que pudiera asentar sus labios.

—Usa un vaso, mierda.

—Ya, ya, uufff, aquí hay olor a sexo, ¿te estuviste divirtiendo, amigo? —comentó casual sirviéndose del vino y empinándose un trago.

—Mmm ¿Hay alguna novedad que necesites mencionarme? Sino vete, tengo mucho trabajo.

—No, no hay nada. Bueno, estuve hablando mucho con Armin —el capitán la miró de reojo—. Es raro, andaba como esquivo, acobardado, bueno, todos fuimos jóvenes alguna vez.

—A tí nunca te acobardaron los titanes, ese recluta es una bola de nervios.

—Ah, sí, es una bola de nervios pero muy inteligente. Notó algunos detalles de las formaciones que son bastante interesantes. Por cierto, buenas noticias, llegó la dotación de comida, hay una lata de té negro que se ve bastante prometedora, Erwin la guardó en su despacho —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Al fin —Levi estiro su espalda haciendo tronar los huesos.

—También mandaron whisky, conseguiré una botella para que disfrutemos.

Tocaron a la puerta y Hange saltó en su silla.

—Si es Moblit no le digas que estoy aquí —le susurró suplicante.

—¡Moblit, pasa! ¡Aquí está!

Hange lo miró con reproche, y apenas salieron de su habitación resopló con picardía. Miró hacia la ventana, vió su reflejo en el vidrio, ya estaba oscuro afuera, lo que denotaba que llevaba horas en su tarea y otra vez había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Estaba bien, por hoy Armin podría dormir tranquilo.

Solo por hoy.

.

By Luna de Acero.

—


	4. Ni una pizca de paciencia

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Actualización de esta comisión, disculpen la demora, si les contara todos los percances que tuve estoy segura que no me creerían ja.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, el contexto también, la idea es de la persona que comisiona y debo decir que en lo personal no me gustan las historias de abusos, el resto si es de mi invención.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, abuso, lime, escenas explícitas, sexo oral, palabras altisonantes.

LECTORES: Por favor consideren que esto es una obra completamente de ficción, personalmente y lo vuelvo a reiterar (y lo haré en todos los capítulos de esta comisión) NO estoy de acuerdo con los abusos ni de poder, ni de fuerza, ni con amenazas para que una persona ceda, entiendan que es pura ficción y por favor, cuídense mucho, ustedes EN LA VIDA REAL, NUNCA JAMÁS permitan ninguna clase de abuso. Alguien que les obligue a tener relaciones o los coaccione NO los quiere, ni los querrá, eso es ABUSO y debe denunciarse.

Por último, mi querido y amado capitán: perdóname por hacerte esto.

Ya pueden leer, se ruega discreción.

* * *

.

.

_**"Los abusos, aun en el estado más sólido, son minas sordas que tarde o temprano estallan."**_

_**JOSEPH SANIAL-DUBAY**_

.

.

Limpió sus botas y procedió a lustrarlas. Acaba de tomar una ducha de combate, de esas que apenas le tomaban tres minutos como mucho. Llenaba un balde con agua, mojaba su trapo y le untaba la barra de jabón hasta dejarlo espumoso, luego procedía a refregárselo con fuerza por todo el cuerpo, para luego con la misma agua del balde quitarse los restos de espuma. Listo, como nuevo, minimizando el gasto de recursos de la legión y economizando tiempo.

Luego lavó su trapo y dejó todo el baño impecable como siempre. Se secó y se puso la ropa interior limpia con el nuevo cambio de pantalones, la faja de cuero que se ceñía a la cintura ya estaba en su lugar, mientras que las correas inferiores le apretaban perfectamente. Mientras hacía tiempo para que la tintura de las botas se secara, se tocó el rostro, le vendría bien afeitarse. Lo hizo y luego sacó una botella pequeña de perfume o algo como eso. No le hacía falta para oler bien, siempre era muy cuidadoso con esos detalles, excepto en el campo de batalla. Allí las manchas no importaban, solo sobrevivir y que regresara la mayor cantidad posible de reclutas. Pero bueno, era un regalo que le había hecho algún cadete en algún cumpleaños y estaba dentro de sus planes incrementar su atractivo, especialmente porque esa noche quería hacerle una visita al pequeño rubio, boca caliente, que no había podido comer adecuadamente esa noche que Krista los interrumpió.

Reflexionó un poco sobre ese último punto, si bien era cierto que casi nunca le cuestionaba las órdenes a Erwin, aún no tenía el corazón tan frío como para mandar a sus reclutas a morir por nada. Intentaba evadir los peligros más grandes, si era posible haciéndose cargo en persona para limpiarles un poco el camino. Si podía evitaba a toda costa que murieran, tampoco es que le quitaba el sueño venir con el grupo diezmado, no es como si fuera su culpa, sin embargo esperaba que tanto sacrificio no fuera en vano.

Recordó la delicada y bonita sonrisa de Petra, su preferida, porque aunque no fuera la más habilidosa había sido la más cercana a su persona. La única a la que le permitía hablar tanto. Tenía un tono de voz suave y arrullador, que le daba cierta tranquilidad cuando la escuchaba y que se volvía pequeña y agitada cuando la embestía sobre el escritorio. Nunca supo el porqué pero la chica tenía un persistente fetiche con que lo hicieran sobre los documentos. Claro, tenía que admitir que su escritorio tenía la altura justa para que su cadera se divirtiera en grande con las presas que solía conseguir. No es como si extrañara a Petra, tampoco estuvo enamorado de ella, sin embargo que su padre se hubiera acercado y le hubiera confesado que la chica lo admiraba y que había dejado de lado sus planes de casamiento por enlistarse en el ejército... de cierta manera le hacían sentir un vacío en el medio del pecho.

Ella y todos los que dejaron su vida a mano de esos monstruos.

Se secó el rostro por la reciente afeitada y volvió a la labor de sacarle brillo a sus botas. Tomó el cepillo y con fuerza lo pasó por toda la superficie, notó con molestia que en interior de la bota izquierda se estaba pelando un poco el borde. Cada vez los implementos eran de menor calidad, tendría que pedir un par de refuerzo apenas pudiera.

Se puso a pensar una estrategia, de hecho ya había hecho miles en su cabeza, cuando algo le atraía indefectiblemente notaba que a veces se ponía demasiado osado, pero eso mismo era parte de la diversión de perseguir su objetivo. Ya había pensado en los detalles. Armin tenía la costumbre de escabullirse a la biblioteca todas las noches justo luego de la limpieza del salón después de la cena. El momento justo en que ninguno de los monigotes de sus amigos lo acompañaban, porque a ninguno le obsesionaba tanto leer como a ese canario escurridizo. Entonces lo esperaría entre los estantes y lo asaltaría en algún rincón. Se le llenaban las fauces de saliva de solo pensar en el festín que se daría, menudo postre ese rubiecito de ojos enormes y limpios.

Parecía haber avanzado un poco el último tiempo, al menos no había puesto resistencia. Todavía le resonaban en los dedos la dulzura de esa piel lozana, inmaculada y que pronto se encargaría de mancillar. No era su intención hacerlo a la fuerza, pero es que cuando lo tenía cerca no podía resistirse a seguir avanzando aunque el recluta lo esquivara, sentir que quería huirle no hacía más que avivar todos sus fuegos.

Mientras tanto Armin estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, ya casi terminando con las labores del día. Temprano había tenido una entrevista con la líder de escuadrón Hange, habían hablado bastante sobre sus sospechas de algunos reclutas, especialmente porque la titán hembra no lo había matado ese día que lo encontró indefenso y tirado en el suelo. A veces tenía pesadillas sobre ese momento.

Armin se sentía el eslabón débil, podía ser muy inteligente y todo pero a veces sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, que flaqueaba, que a pesar de mentalizarse de que podía morir en cualquier momento, no podía librarse de ese terror, del miedo que le provocaba la forma de morir.

Morir a manos de un titán era espantoso, sentir los ligamentos y huesos crujiendo sin poder hacer nada. A veces ellos te comían la cabeza y todo sucedía rápidamente, pero muchas otras veces te iban destrozando por partes, desmembrándote, seccionándote como un pedazo de pan, mientras te retorcías en tétricos estertores de agonía sin que absolutamente nadie pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Probablemente no tenía tanto miedo a morir, sino al cómo hacerlo. En el momento que la titán hembra lo observó, pensó que no iba a vivir para contarlo, sus pensamientos dejaron de funcionar, no hubo ni plegarias, ni flashbacks del pasado, no hubo nada, solamente la sombra de la muerte que la sintió tan presente como el sol que le golpeaba el rostro en ese momento.

Lo único certero que tenían era eso, la muerte misma.

Se fue a su habitación para tomar una muda de ropa nueva, bañarse e ir a ayudar en las tareas de la cocina, pasó cerca de la puerta del sargento y se detuvo unos instantes a observarla desde lejos. Podía sentir los pasos del mismo por dentro, como una bestia enjaulada a punto de ser liberada. Aunque a estas alturas y después de reflexionar en los acontecimientos, no estaba tan seguro si lo odiaba o si le daba lo mismo. Era tal como su encuentro con el titán hembra, inevitable, una fuerza y un poder contra el que no podía defenderse y del que estaba seguro, nadie podía ayudarlo a escapar.

Siguió adelante y procedió a un baño rápido junto a otros compañeros. Se vistió y volvió a la habitación con algunas gotas deslizándose de sus cabellos rubios. Recordó a su abuelo, un hombre fuerte y bien formado, alto, desde su mirada de niño le había parecido como un roble, esa presencia cálida que siempre lo protegía, y deseó ser como él, deseó tener su robustez, su altura, su sabiduría, su entereza frente a los problemas de la vida ¿A quién había salido él tan escuincle y endeble? ¿A su madre? Una ráfaga de nostalgia lo golpeó profundo. Los extrañaba tanto. Ningún niño debería crecer sin sus padres, sin su amor y cuidado, ningún joven debería estar blandiendo espadas contra monstruos gigantes que disfrutaban devorarlos con lentitud.

¿Podría conocer el mar alguna vez? ¿Los sueños se cumplían? Los veía tan lejanos, para todos, para él. Suspiró y se puso en marcha, de nada servía seguir lamentándose, era mejor poner a funcionar su cerebro en cosas más productivas.

Fue a la cocina, ayudó, almorzaron como siempre, comiendo ese guiso de poco agradable sabor y lleno de papas y zanahorias, porque no había presupuesto para otras verduras, amarronado y un poco agridulce, pero comida al fin. Terminó su ración llevó sus enceres, y se tiró a dormir un momento, tenían tiempo de hacer la digestión antes de volver a los entrenamientos con el equipo 3D. El sargento les iba a enseñar nuevos movimientos. Cerró los ojos pensando en el sargento, en el perfume a limpio que siempre exudaba, en su voz profunda y grave y que le removía tantas cosas, en sus dedos atrevidos paseándose por sus muslos, en sus besos demandantes ¿Prefería morir virgen o estrenado? Tal vez, muy en el fondo le daba igual, solo quería que lo dejara de atosigar y si eso solo funcionaba dándole lo que el otro quería, tal vez estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse.

Algo curioso ocurrió por la tarde, Armin estaba siendo regañado por el sargento, bueno, regañaba a todos, pero le enseñó algunas cosas importantes del equipo, sin embargo cuando estaban practicando para trepar verticalmente con el equipo, uno de los ganchos se soltó haciendo que se deslizara como un péndulo, con tanta fuerza que el otro también cedió. Sabía que el capitán era rápido, pero a todos dejó boquiabiertos, con una velocidad sobrehumana, picó en el suelo, apretó el gatillo de su equipo y lo capturó a dos metros de llegar al suelo, girando en el aire y cayendo finalmente en la tierra con su carga sobre el hombro.

Lo salvó de romperse varios huesos sin dudas. Aunque no era la primera vez que el capitán salvaba a los reclutas, varios se acercaron aplaudiendo su maniobra, pero de inmediato el hombre los regañó a todos, especialmente a Armin, diciéndoles que una equivocación así les podía costar la vida. El chico se sintió profundamente avergonzado, pero un error le podía pasar a cualquiera, si bien ya tenían cierta destreza no eran expertos por completo, incluso los veteranos a veces se enredaban con los cables. El joven pidió las disculpas pertinentes al hombre y a sus compañeros y estuvo a punto de retirarse.

—No —dijo el capitán—. Vas a volver a intentarlo, si te vas ahora vas a permitir que tus miedos se afiancen y para la próxima este recuerdo te hará dudar. Este es el momento de practicar hasta que puedas dominar la técnica, y si no puedes con la técnica al menos podrás sacudirte las inseguridades. Anda, revisa tu equipo, ponlo en condiciones y volvamos a las prácticas. Mirko, ajusta tu cinturón, mira lo flojo que está. Eren, empiezas tú.

—Sí, capitán.

Armin lo miró con mudo agradecimiento, mientras todos se alistaban Levi fue con él, se encargó de revisar personalmente que el equipo estuviera bien puesto y asegurado. Lo tomó las manos y con firmeza le indicó los puntos débiles de su ejecución para que los evitara y le dió un par de consejos para que no volviera a pasar por lo mismo. Luego lo guió a la alta estructura de madera, similar a un árbol gigante, para que practicara de nuevo. Si bien lo estaba supervisando con especial atención, no dejaba de estar atento al resto. De hecho tuvo que subir a rescatar a otros dos reclutas, uno que se había enredado y otro que era un poco torpe y no lograba moverse bien.

Una vez que volvieron a las barracas Eren hablaba con el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Qué velocidad! Como una flecha, ni siquiera lo pudimos ver, yo quiero dominar el equipo con esa destreza, ¿estás bien? ¿No te golpeaste, cierto?

—No, la verdad es que me salvó justo a tiempo. Nunca me había pasado antes, por lo general si se suelta un anclaje el otro te permite colgar, pero cayeron los dos, es algo muy extraño. Creo que me confié demasiado, tengo que practicar más.

—Tranquilo, Armin, a todos nos han pasado cosas parecidas —trató de animarlo su amigo—. Mañana lo harás mejor, todos los días vemos mejoras, además en el campo de batalla la adrenalina extra nos ayuda.

El joven rubio le sonrió a su amigo un poco más confiado. Si bien el sargento lo había regañado, también le dió la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo y hasta le llegó a decir que lo había hecho bien en las últimas veces. En cierta manera esa aprobación lo había hecho sentir mejor. El capitán era un gran líder, duro, exigente y malhumorado, pero a la vez los cuidaba a su manera y trataba de que todos pudieran pulir sus habilidades. A él también le había sorprendido su velocidad, no iba a decirle a su amigo, pero estaba casi seguro que un humano normal no podría moverse tan rápido, era... casi imposible ¿De qué estaba hecho el capitán, de dónde venía su fuerza descomunal?

Estaba cansado, más de lo habitual, sin embargo se bañó con rapidez de nuevo. Cuando llegaron al salón ya estaban sirviendo la cena, por lo general los reclutas que ayudaban con el almuerzo eran diferentes de los que preparaban la cena. La semana siguiente le iba a tocar esa labor por las tardes. Comieron rápidamente y aunque su cuerpo ya le pedía un merecido descanso, la pequeña siesta que había tomado por la tarde le permitía darse el lujo de ir unos minutos a la biblioteca. Probablemente no se quedaría, solo tomaría algún libro interesante y se lo llevaría a su litera.

Como siempre el lugar estaba bastante vacío, había dos personas más, una en la mesa, una recluta del escuadrón de la líder Hange y el otro también, por lo visto era notable la influencia de la mujer de anteojos sobre sus propios soldados con respecto al estudio y la preparación mental. A veces sentía que sus capacidades podrían ser aprovechadas de mejor manera en su escuadrón, pero lo cierto es que no quería dejar a todos sus amigos. Habían formado lazos demasiado fuertes como para cambiarlos por otras actividades. De todas maneras lo mismo podía reunirse con la líder y compartir su visión de la cosas.

Se fue al fondo de las estanterías, allí donde los libros más antiguos y complejos residían. Estaba tan oscuro que tuvo que ir a buscar una vela para tener algo de lumbre. Se tomó su tiempo leyendo los lomos de los mismos, sacando uno que otro para mirar por dentro y ver si el contenido le apetecía. Escuchó como uno de los otros se retiraba, sin prestarle verdadera atención. Tomó un libro de tapas rojas, tenía cierta capa de polvillo encima que sopló y lo hizo estornudar. Dejó la vela en un estante, asegurándose de que la llama no llegara a quemar nada y lo abrió para estudiarlo minuciosamente. Era un libro de historia, sobre mapas antiguos de las tres murallas, de cómo evolucionaron los estados en los últimos cien años, en el frente tenía el sello del gobierno, lo que le daba la pauta que con seguridad la mayor parte de la información eran mentiras.

Lo cerró y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar, mientras examinaba los otros libros alrededor.

—Disculpa —se giró al sentir la voz de la chica frente a él—. Ya me retiro a descansar, te dejo la llave, cuando termines por favor déjasela al asistente Moblit, ¿quieres?

—Sí, no hay problema, de todas maneras no me quedaré mucho más —respondió el joven tomando la misma.

—Te recomiendo el Compendio de Agricultura —le dijo señalando un libro arriba de sus cabezas—. Es muy interesante, la mayoría de los poblados cuando el muro María estaba entero basaron su producción en las ideas de ese libro, es bastante instructivo.

—Gracias por la recomendación, pero estaba buscando información sobre batallas civiles dentro de los muros, algo que no sea... mmm, tan oficial.

La chica sonrió, comprendiendo.

—Consulta con la líder mañana, sé que ella tiene algunos libros muy interesantes sobre esos temas, pero no están aquí.

—Lo haré.

—Hasta mañana, que descanses.

—Hasta mañana, Naome.

Armin suspiró, se imaginaba que no sería visto con buenos ojos por los altos mandos que ese tipo de literatura estuviera al alcance de todos los reclutas. Sin duda le consultaría a Hange, agradecía que hubiera personas como ella realmente abocadas al estudio y a desentrañar los misterios del mundo.

Decidió entonces que mejor buscaba alguna cosa entretenida de ficción. Antes su abuelo solía prestarle libros sobre piratas, delincuentes que navegaban esos mares con los que soñaba tanto y que atacaban a otros navíos. Así que en general el disfrutaba mucho de los relatos y los cuentos, que no sabía qué tanto tendrían de ficción, algo le decía que en verdad esos personajes habían existido, en algún lugar lejano de las tres murallas. Algún día lo descubriría, su intuición se lo anticipaba, lo que no le anticipó fue cuando la vela fue apagada de improviso por alguna misteriosa ráfaga de viento.

Se giró con todas las alarmas de su cuerpo activándose, volteando y apretando su espalda contra la estantería, no estaba solo.

—¿Naome? —habló en voz alta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Comenzó a inquietarse, las ventanas que eran tragaluces y estaban muy arriba del salón, estaban levemente abiertas, era imposible que una ráfaga de viento hubiera entrado en el recinto. Sintió una necesidad imperiosa de retirarse, a la mierda las ganas de leer. Apretó la llave entre sus manos y tocando a tientas los estantes decidió volver al salón principal, donde se suponía que debía haber una lámpara de aceite prendida, pero por lo visto también estaba en penumbras, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Se quedó quieto al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas muy cerca, demasiado, de su cuerpo y una carrasposa voz se deslizó por su oído izquierdo.

—Acabo de encontrar un ratón en la biblioteca.

Quiso correr pero fue tomado de la cintura y estampado contra una de las estanterías con demasiada fuerza, al querer gritar una mano atrapó los sonidos que no pudieron abandonar su boca, su corazón latía agitado y con sus manos trató de empujar un torso hecho de acero y experiencia.

—Quieto fierecilla, los buenos soldados deberían estar descansado a estas horas y sin embargo tú estás perdiendo tu valioso tiempo en este lugar ¿Cuánto más ibas a hacerme esperar?

Pestañeó para acostumbrar su mirada a las tinieblas del recinto, estaba algo nublado y no entraba casi luz por las rendijas de arriba, la mano abandonó su boca evidenciando su respiración agitada ¿Qué hacía el sargento en la biblioteca? No sabía si sentirse aliviado de saber que era él o seguir asustado.

Sintió la complexión fuerte y avasallante de su superior comprimiendo su cuerpo y antes de poder responder ya tenía su boca demandante sobre la suya. Cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo y aunque intentaba salir de esa comprometida posición, todo movimiento que intentaba hacer lograba que se refregara aún más contra el hombre, aunque no fuera esa su intención, pero estaba tan apretado que se le hacía imposible. Le faltaba el aire y batalló para separar sus labios y poder tomar una breve bocanada, antes de que volviera al ataque sobre él.

—¡Ah! E-espere, no puedo re-respirar —soltó jadeante, pero el sargento volvió a besarlo con mayor rudeza.

Perdía la cabeza cada vez que lo veía tan indefenso, tan expuesto a su poder y fuerza. Había estaba oculto esperando por su momento, acechando desde la oscuridad, se había vestido tal como lo hacía cuando vivía en el subterráneo, con ese calzado flexible que apenas podía ser detectado a menos que se tuviera un oído demasiado bien entrenado. Atacar de esa manera, sentir el corazón de Armin inflamando las venas de su cuerpo y la respiración asustada del chico. Volvía a sentirse un delincuente, la sombra que todos evitaban en la ciudad subterránea, el lobo que nadie podía parar.

Abandonó la dulce y caliente boca del recluta para descender por su cuello y morder con cierta fuerza, no como para dejar marcas pero sí para sacarle uno que otro jadeo. Una de sus manos lo sostenía del cuello, mientras la otra ya se había infiltrado debajo de la camisa haciéndose con la desnudez del joven.

—¡Espere!

—No, ya esperé suficiente.

—Por f-favor, a-aquí no, a-aquí... ¡ngh! No —suplicó mientras su mente intentaba mantener una línea de cordura aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a incendiarse en silencio.

—Cualquier lugar es bueno, no hagas mucho escándalo o vendrán a revisar.

Lo arrastró prácticamente hasta el rincón más apartado y oscuro del lugar, Armin sintió la pared contra su espalda, mejor que los libros y los estantes que se le incrustaban en las costillas. Con los pies mejor afirmados tomó con ambas manos la muñeca del sargento porque sentía que sus dedos estaban lastimando su cuello, a veces ese hombre era demasiado bruto.

—Por favor, su-suélteme, no gritaré, lo juro.

El hombre se detuvo bruscamente y poco a poco aflojó el agarre.

—Le daré lo que me pida, pero no me trate así —Su voz salió lastimera, resignada, aunque su cuerpo le pidiera ceder, toda su moral y miedos no lo abandonaban del todo.

Si Levi se tomara un poco de tiempo al menos, si lo tratara con un poco de tranquilidad, no hacía falta atacarlo de esa manera, se sentía casi como... una violación. Odiaba esa sensación, y se sobrepuso a las lágrimas que quisieron brotar de sus ojos. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para aplacar a la bestia y no ser consumido en el proceso.

Tanteó con sus manos temblorosas el rostro del otro y se acercó para besarlo con suavidad, con mayor tranquilidad, aunque se le comprimiera el estómago de angustia, necesitaba ser fuerte, necesitaba mostrarle que no hacía falta lastimarlo. Levi se dejó llevar, tal como aquella vez en su cuarto, bajó sus revoluciones y cedió ante el recluta, ¿qué tenía este joven, qué lo hacía tan adictivo? Tal vez su fascinante inteligencia, sus ojos llenos de brillos y luz, después de todo era bastante probable que los opuestos se atrajeran. Ya con las dos manos más libres acarició por encima de la tela arrugada por lo roces la espalda del muchacho, tan pequeña y bien formada y manoseó sus cuartos traseros, bueno, les faltaba un poco de carne pero estaba ansioso por explorarlo sin ropas estorbosas.

Encontraron un ritmo acorde a ambos, ni tan suave ni tan demandante, un ritmo que crearon entre los dos, luego de un rato el rubio se había acostumbrado al sabor y la voracidad de la boca de su superior, parecía como si bebiera té de su boca, sin la dulzura del azúcar, pero con una marcada esencia propia. No era desagradable, aunque aún no entendiera del todo de qué iba aquello.

Como siempre le pasaba que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos estorbosas, se afirmó del cuello del capitán, tocó su nuca rapada, mientras su propia lengua comenzaba a colaborar en el profundo beso que se estaban prodigando. Se estaba acostumbrando a esas manos invasivas que lo apretaban por todas partes, eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas, tantas que no podía poner en orden sus propios deseos. Tal vez quería, tal vez no, todo era un caos cuando el otro lo abordaba de esa manera.

De repente una de sus muñecas fue capturada por una de las manos del capitán que le llevó la suya a su entrepierna, dura, firme, grande, caliente. Armin dejó de besarlo para sentir que se le incendiaban los pómulos. Escuchó como la otra mano del hombre abría el pantalón para que lo tocara directamente. No veía nada y agradecía aquello, porque seguramente su cara era un pimiento rojo a decir por la sangre que se le agolpaba ruborizándolo al máximo.

—Tócame, Armin —le ordenó de manera agria y dura.

El joven no tenía idea de qué hacer, ni siquiera él se había tocado demasiado, si nunca tenía tiempo de pensar en sus necesidades, menos cuando la muerte les pisaba los talones día a día. Hizo lo que pudo, torpemente, inexperto y dubitativo. Levi se estremeció al sentir esas manos suaves y temblorosas, tratando de acatar su mandato, las envolvió con las suyas, más frías y decididas, y le marcó el ritmo que necesitaba. Amasándolo desde la base a la punta y luego bajando con rudeza, subían más lento y luego bajaban de un solo golpe. Resopló sobre el rostro del recluta, gruñendo al sentir el placer que le provocaba esa fricción. Armin trató de imitar los movimientos con mayor precisión y volvió a fundirse en un beso con el sargento.

Su corazón parecía una bomba a punto de estallar, pero a la vez comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Los resoplidos del capitán lo hacían sentir extraño, ahí ocultos en la biblioteca haciendo algo tan... íntimo y prohibido. El morbo se desparramó por su sistema como gotas de tinta sobre el agua clara. El sargento movía las caderas al compás del movimiento de su mano, sentír las rugosas venas del pene del capitán hinchadas y sobresalientes, era algo... interesante.

—Moja tu mano —le pidió susurrándole en el oído de esa forma que lo derretía.

Lo aceptaba, cuando el capitán le hablaba de esa manera con los labios pegados a la concha de su oreja sentía que se le ablandaban las rodillas y su entrepierna comenzó a reaccionar también.

—Vamos, escupe en tus manos.

Armin hizo lo posible por obedecer, se sorprendió de notar lo mucho que tenía acumulado en la boca y sus manos pudieron deslizarse mucho mejor al lubricarlas. Comenzaron a desparramarse soeces y acuosos sonidos que lo único que lograban era avergonzarlo más, pero a la vez repercutían en su propio cuerpo, ¿cómo era posible? Ya no entendía nada.

—Escucha, Armin, voy a chupártela y presta atención a lo que vas a sentir, porque luego tú lo harás conmigo, ¿has entendido? —volvió a susurrarle y no le dió tiempo a responder que ya estaba hincado entre las frágiles piernas.

—Sa-sargento... —soltó tan bajo que tal vez lo pensó y no lo dijo.

Le desprendió el pantalón y se lo bajó de un solo tirón. Armin cerró los ojos respirando entrecortadamente, las manos del capitán lo exploraron por todas partes, como si no se cansaran de tocarlo y estimularlo. Nadie jamás lo había tocado de esa forma en sus dieciséis años, y con seguridad nunca hubiera creído que lo pudiera hacer otro hombre, nada más ni nada menos que el más fuerte de la humanidad.

Sintió el aliento caliente del sargento sobre sus partes pudendas y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gemir cuando lo engulló por completo. Todas sus neuronas se desconectaron, no había lugar para pensamientos, solo para sentir. Apretó los hombros de Levi con poca fuerza desde su posición y se relajó, se entregó por completo. La boca del hombre era un remolino de lujuria pura donde podía perderse y ahogarse. Lo succionaba con tanta fuerza que por momentos se tapaba los labios acallando protestas y quejidos de dolor. Sin embargo pronto estuvo moviendo sus caderas ansiando más, esa sensación entre angustiosa y de gozo que jamás había conocido con nadie. Ni cuenta se dió cuando tiraba con fuerza de los cabellos del líder jadeando y balbuceando en busca de más.

Levi se detenía, bajaba la cabeza y lamía por debajo, succionando sus testículos, arrebatándole gemidos apagados que el recluta ya no sabía cómo controlar, y luego volvía a engullir la erecta hombría inflamada y necesitada, lo estaba volviendo loco, sin hacer demasiado ese soldado lo estaba perdiendo.

—Ya... ya, n-no, ugh, no pu-puedo... ¡Ah!

Soltó el miembro a tiempo y lo masturbó con una mano hasta sentir como salía la suave y caliente esencia. Bien, lo había logrado, con su otra mano se acarició un poco, su entrepierna reclamaba atención inmediata. Se puso de pie y besó el rostro de Armin que aún no podía regular su respiración.

—Bien, es tu turno —le dijo empujándolo de los hombros para que se agachara.

El chico aun estaba despistado por las estelas de la reciente pasión que lo había consumido, por lo que se arrodilló sin resistirse. Sintió la hombría del capitán contra su rostro y se sorprendió bastante, si apenas lo había podido tocar no sabía qué podía esperar que hiciera con su boca, porque él no sabía nada de esas cosas, y tampoco creía que estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias como para darle el placer necesario.

—Abre la boca de una vez —le exigió golpeando con suavidad su mejilla—. Seré suave solo por esta vez.

Sí, claro, "suave", menudo bruto con fuerza de titán. Armin inspiró y se abandonó a su suerte, abrió su boca y de inmediato lo sintió entrar con fuerza. Empujó las caderas con sus manos, una cosa era agarrarlo y otra muy diferente tenerlo en la boca, era demasiado para él. Se ahogó y tosió corriendo la cara, pero Levi lo tomó con rudeza del flequillo para hacer que volviera a su labor.

—Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor.

"¡Qué impaciente!", pensó el joven, pero volvió a intentarlo, ya que. No era tan desagradable, sino fuera porque a veces empujaba y parecía que se lo iba a meter hasta la garganta.

—¡Más suave, mierda! —protestó ya sin mucha diplomacia y al capitán le agradó de inmediato que el joven le mostrara algo más aparte de temor y titubeos.

—Vamos, vamos, como te lo hice a tí, no es tan difícil.

—Es mi primera vez, no sea tan exigente.

Armin lo mordió ligeramente y sintió como le zamarreaba la cabeza con molestia.

—Vuelve a morder y te desnuco —le habló con seriedad y el muchachito sintió el miedo volverlo sumiso de nuevo.

—No lo hago a propósito, mi boca no es tan grande —protestó, visiblemente molesto.

—Tienes razón, tal vez debería probar otros lugares más apropiados que tu boca, ¿qué opinas? Tu apretado culo, por ejemplo —replicó con burla.

El joven dió el alcance de las palabras del capitán, y estaba bastante seguro de que ese hombre no se iba con rodeos, si no ponía un poco de su parte con seguridad lo iba a tomar a como diera lugar y para ser honestos no estaba preparado para tanto, de manera que se puso a chupar como si se le fuera la vida en ello, Levi sonrió con sorna aunque el otro no pudiera verlo por la oscuridad.

—¿Lo ves? Qué boca chica, ni qué nada, te volverás bueno en mamadas en menos de lo que crees, uuff, sigue así.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo aquello, pero se le hacía eterno, le dolían un poco las coyunturas de la mandíbula, y el capitán no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto, decidió ayudarse con las manos, para aliviar un poco la presión dentro de su boca.

—Me gusta tu iniciativa, recluta —halagó el hombre.

En unos minutos más Levi sintió esos tirones dentro del vientre bajo anticipándose a su clímax. Por lo que alejó el rostro de Armin y terminó en un pañuelo que tenía a mano. Aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo sobre el recluta, no era buena idea que saliera con la cara embarrada o que dejaran manchado el piso de la biblioteca. La próxima lo llevaría a su cuarto y podrían ponerse un poco más sucios.

Armin se puso de pie, aún respiraba con cierta alteración. Levi se acomodó su ropa y lo ayudó al otro, luego volvió a apretarlo contra la pared para besarlo más a gusto y con mayor tranquilidad. Apretándole el trasero le susurró en el oído.

—La próxima vez te lo haré completo, y verás que te va a encantar, estuviste sabroso, veo que vas aprendiendo a colaborar, si es así las cosas se vuelven más fáciles. Eres lindo, soldado, cuando te miro en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que quiero mancillarte, ¿sabes cuántos desearían estar en tu posición? Pero no te preocupes, tienes mi completa atención en estos momentos. Dime, ¿lo disfrutaste también, cierto?

El muchacho titubeó antes de responder, pero al fin dejó salir su respuesta.

—Hubiera preferido elegir yo el momento, pero no puedo negar lo que mi cuerpo ha expresado. Solo le pido que no sea tan rudo, ya le había dicho que no iba a resistirme. Téngame paciencia, capitán.

—No le tengo paciencia ni a Erwin, la voy a tener contigo, las cosas que tengo que escuchar. Anda, ve a descansar.

Armin se alejó unos pasos, pero luego se volvió para tantear la cabeza del hombre y besarlo por última vez. Tal vez el miedo lo volvía sumiso, era cierto, sin embargo la rebelión que se estaba despertando dentro suyo pujaba imperiosamente por mostrarse ante los ojos del sargento, ojos que hoy habían estado ocultos por las sombras, pero que igualmente había sentido sobre su cuerpo. El hombre se dejó hacer y luego lo dejó ir con tranquilidad.

Sonrió perversamente, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había planificado, Armin era, francamente, delicioso.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	5. Rechazado

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Actualización de esta comisión, disculpen la demora, parezco disco rayado, pero tuve muchas complicaciones y situaciones de salud además, disfruten.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, el contexto también, la idea es de la persona que comisiona y debo decir que en lo personal no me gustan las historias de abusos, el resto si es de mi invención.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, abuso, lemon hetero, escenas explícitas, palabras altisonantes.

LECTORES: Por favor consideren que esto es una obra completamente de ficción, personalmente y lo vuelvo a reiterar (y lo haré en todos los capítulos de esta comisión) NO estoy de acuerdo con los abusos ni de poder, ni de fuerza, ni con amenazas para que una persona ceda, entiendan que es pura ficción y por favor, cuídense mucho, ustedes EN LA VIDA REAL, NUNCA JAMÁS permitan ninguna clase de abuso. Alguien que les obligue a tener relaciones o los coaccione NO los quiere, ni los querrá, eso es ABUSO y debe denunciarse.

Por último, mi querido y amado capitán: perdóname por hacerte esto.

Ya pueden leer, se ruega discreción.

* * *

.

.

_**"Cuidado con el hombre que habla de poner las cosas en orden. **_

_**Poner las cosas en orden siempre significa poner las cosas bajo su control."**_

_**DENIS DIDEROT**_

.

.

Armin se movía como un zombie. Parecían que le hubieran drenado la vida, hacía todo automáticamente, la sonrisa se le había borrado de un plumazo y aunque sus amigos lo indagaran hasta el hartazgo solo decía que estaba cansado, que no pasaba nada más, que su resistencia no soportaba los intensos entrenamientos, solo eso. Pero por las noches cuando todos dormían se iba a algún cubículo en los baños para llorar y agradecer que ese día no había sido "ajusticiado" por ese hombre lleno de sombras y truenos.

Podía salir el sol y los días podían ser cálidos y amenos, pero dentro suyo había una tormenta espantosa que le nublaba los ojos y le aguijoneaba el corazón.

Esa tarde había estado reunido con Erwin y con la líder Hange, habían estado revisando algunas teorías y mapas, había podido despejar un rato al menos su mente, era muy estimulante la forma en que los líderes elucubraran sus hipótesis, además lo hacían sentir una parte valiosa e importante del grupo. Erwin lo invitó con un poco de té, pero esa bebida solo le revolvía el estomago, lo hacía recordar el sabor de la boca demandante del sargento. Decidió solo tomar agua. En un descanso que se tomaron, en donde el comandante estaba dibujando sobre un papel como debería ubicarse la formación en la próxima expedición, Armin se quedó prendado de la figura y la expresión de ese hombre alto y en apariencia amable.

¿Cómo sería el comandante en la intimidad? ¿Sería igual de violento y cruel que el capitán? ¿Sería suave y paciente? Erwin tenía algo que era indefectiblemente atractivo, tal vez fuera el tono de su voz que dentro de su seguridad y firmeza lograba crear confianza y rendición, su mirada cargada de inteligencia y generosidad -al menos mientras no estuvieran en el campo de batalla donde no le temblaba la mano para mandar a decenas de soldados a su muerte segura-. ¿Sería diferente si hubiera sido el comandante quien hubiera decidido tomarlo? Una idea cruzó fugazmente su cabeza y mientras aparentaba leer el pesado libro entre sus manos pensaba y repensaba en esta nueva luz que empezaba a instalarse en su cabeza.

¿Qué quería el capitán de él? ¿Sólo sexo rudo? Aparentemente sus intercambios se reducían solo a eso. Caray. Si no estuviera la líder con ellos en esos momentos tal vez hubiera intentado hablar con Erwin, ¿acaso el comandante podría salvarlo de su oscuro destino? ¿Le importaría si él se lo contara? Pero un nuevo cimbronazo de desilusión tiñó sus pequeñas esperanzas de un negro más adusto que el polvo de carbón. Imposible. Erwin jamás obraría a espaldas del sargento, jamás pondría su palabra en duda incluso si las evidencias eran más que abrumantes, decantarse por pedir su auxilio podía ponerlo en una situación más comprometedora. Al fin y al cabo solo era un simple soldado, tal vez tenía cierta inteligencia levemente superior al promedio, pero carecía de experiencia suficiente, bastaba que lo tildaran de traidor para terminar sus días en la mazmorra más deplorable de todo el regimiento.

Sus dedos apretaron el tomo entre sus manos al punto que dolieron un poco. Cuanta indignación y malestar se le juntaba en la boca del estómago, era tanta que en cualquier momento sería capaz de escupir veneno, veneno que le encantaría que cayera en el cravat inmaculado del sargento manchándolo y mancillándolo sin remedio. Vamos, que el cerebro que tenía debía servirle para algo más que para sentir lástima por sí mismo. Si no podía evitar lo inevitable, al menos se quedaría con su orgullo y dignidad intactos, le arrebataría a ese hombre hecho de sangre y acero el placer de ser el primero en probar su carne. Cerró el tomo con toda la determinación que pudo rejuntar desde todos los rincones de su menudo cuerpo. Jugaría el juego del sargento, pero con sus propias reglas y normas, le arrebataría la satisfacción de saberlo un bocadillo exclusivo, y aunque lo rompiera en mil pedazos se quedaría con esa satisfacción.

Hange estiró su espalda y se levantó los anteojos para refregar sus cansados ojos.

—Voy un momento al baño, de paso le pediré a Moblit que me traiga los planos de los túneles subterráneos de Sina, lo último que dijo Armin me hizo recordar un par de cosas que podrían servirnos —explicó antes de salir por la puerta. Bien, era ahora o nunca.

—Comandante, tengo una petición para hacerle.

...

Levi estaba agotado, había estado toda la mañana trabajando con las dotaciones, habría tomado un breve descanso para almorzar esas raciones secas e insípidas que les proveían a diario y luego por la tarde había estado trabajando fuertemente con Eren, mientras esa mocosa de mirada psicópata no les quitaba un ojo de encima.

Esa recluta le generaba un sinfín de dudas. A pesar de tener un cuerpo privilegiado, de ser una de los soldados más hábiles que había conocido a lo largo de su trayectoria, seguía habiendo algo muy inquietante en su mirada. Algo que reconocía como suyo y a la vez le parecía lejano. Además su apellido y su procedencia eran todo un misterio. Había hecho su propio trabajo detectivesco, sin embargo había algo que no podía descifrar que le hacía sentir que no era una traidora, ¿cómo podía confiar tanto si apenas la conocía? No podía dilucidarlo aún, sin embargo sentía que era su deber descubrirlo.

Eren mejoraba día a día, se sentía bastante orgulloso de sus avances, había una imperiosa necesidad de cuidarlo, ese joven era demasiado explosivo y temperamental, era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar a la menor provocación y no podía arriesgarse, era una parte delicada y sumamente importante de su responsabilidad, sabía que Mikasa lo cuidaba como si fuera su propio hijo y eso le daba un poco de independencia, pero no podía descuidarse. La mejor arma e la humanidad podía volverse en contra si no tomaba los recaudos necesarios.

Se quitó la botas y sus pies agradecieron la frescura del piso de piedra. Tenía una ampolla que lo estaba haciendo ver estrellas justo en el dedo pequeño de su pie derecho, maldito cuerpo estorboso con sus debilidades. Se sentó y suspiró, sacó una petaca de vino del cajón de su escritorio y se empinó un trago, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldar de la silla. Mierda ¿Acaso algún día podría relajarse de verdad? Parecía que su vida estaba destinada a vivir sobre el filo de una navaja demasiada filosa todo el tiempo, desde que había nacido, la vida no le daba respiro.

Le vendría genial una buena mamada de Krista, lástima que la pendeja andaba ignorándolo, como si su actitud pudiera herirlo, ya la agarraría y le enseñaría cuantos pares eran tres botines. De vez en cuando la adolescente necesitaba un par de nalgadas para enseñarle su lugar y a quien pertenecía, esos estúpidos actos de supuesta rebeldía lo cabreaban a más no poder. Otra cosa que lo cabreaba es que no había podido encontrar un momento a solas con el pequeño canario que le robaba su atención. Pero es que lo hacía a propósito, acumular el deseo era uno de sus fetiches. Aguantarse hasta no poder más para luego dejar que la lascivia explotara en todo su esplendor.

Si bien había disfrutado de atacarlo desprevenido, también empezaba a encontrarle gusto a esto de que el chiquillo obrara por su cuenta, lo besara o se mostrara cooperativo, porque cuando se había imaginado haciéndole de todo, siempre era con su cara llorosa y su voz quebrada y suplicante, humillándolo hasta convertirlo en un despojo de mocos y lamentos, y solo Dios sabía lo mucho que había acabado recreándose en esas imaginaciones descabelladas, pero luego frente a frente el joven le mostraba que no era un manojo de puros gimoteos, que había fuego en su mirada, que a veces le presentaba batalla aun sabiendo que era imposible ganarle a él, y esa actitud lo volvía loco de emoción.

Como fuera, todo lo que podía recabar y recolectar de esa relación era recibido de buena gana. Le había dado tres días de respiro, ya era suficiente, en realidad había estado viendo la reacción del canario y tal vez, muy en el fondo, había fantaseado con que el chiquillo se le acercara por cuenta propia. Se relamió ante ese pensamiento, aún podía sentir la dulzura de ese cuerpo virgen y pronto a ser devorado completamente. No veía las horas de hacerlo suyo, de marcarlo, de convertirlo en su propiedad. Sabía que podía haber protestas y pataleos en un primer momento, pero luego con su sapiciencia haría que ese joven apreciara, y agradeciera, el inmenso placer que le enseñaría. Sería su mentor, su guía, su maestro, se adueñaría por completo de su gozo y Armin se volvería su esclavo personal, nunca más desearía sentir otras manos o volvería a desear a alguien como lo haría con él.

Estaba ciento por ciento seguro de esto, dejaría que se escapara un poco, jugaría con él como lo había hecho tantas veces antes con otros. Tenía un método moldeado durante años y a prueba de tontos. Armin creía que podría manejarlo a su antojo, le daría ciertas libertades, porque era generoso y benevolente con aquellos que le obedecían y se ponían a su disposición, pero pronto le enseñaría quien era el que mandaba. Se vació la botella y el vino agrio le dejó un sabor amargo en el garguero, carraspeó para despejar su garganta y se puso de pie. Era hora de tomar un baño de combate y prepararse, esa misma noche lo tomaría, estaba decidido.

...

Armin apenas probó bocado esa noche, un presentimiento lo mantenía asustado e inquieto, tal vez fuera esa mirada que le había dedicado el sargento cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo, Armin estaba volviendo del despacho de Erwin. Notó como el hombre lentificaba sus pasos y lo observaba de esa manera en que lo dejaba indefenso y desarmado, en que parecía metérsele hasta el tuétano de los huesos, sintió que se le erizaban toda la espalda y simplemente bajó la cabeza para alejarse lo antes posible. Se preguntó con qué excusa le saldría ahora para hacerlo ir a su cuarto, pero el tiempo pasaba y nada parecía suceder.

Una vez que todos se retiraron a descansar decidió que mejor tomaba al toro por lar astas, temía que si lo hacía esperar más de la cuenta las consecuencias serían peores y después de todo ya había tomado una determinación, de manera que se enfrentaría a todo, con la frente alta, sin mostrarse tembloroso o tímido. Tal vez fuera la adrenalina, el cansancio de sentirse perseguido, el hartazgo de ser manipulado como un mero juguete, no lo sabía, pero esta noche Levi, el capitán, el hombre oscuro de fuerza descomunal no tendría ni una sola pizca de su temor, ya no más. Aunque lo destrozara, aunque intentara doblegarlo, no lo conseguiría.

Vestido de civil, caminó con suavidad entre la soledad y las penumbras hasta llegar al cuarto, como siempre se escuchaban los pasos y el movimiento detrás de la puerta, era sabido por todos que el capitán era de poco dormir. Inspiró hondo y tocó dos veces. El tiempo que Levi se tomó para abrir la puerta, que fue bastante largo, hizo que todas las convicciones del joven tambalearan como una torre de vajilla a punto de caerse. Cuando abrió la puerta se miraron con fiereza, ninguno dijo nada hasta que Levi se corrió para dejarlo pasar. No lo estaba jalando, no lo estaba obligando, él estaba entrando por voluntad propia, pero no iba a flaquear, no esta vez.

El chico entró y se detuvo al medio del cuarto. Había una sola vela sobre el escritorio, esta vez pocos papeles, al parecer el capitán se había puesto bastante al día en esos días que no habían compartido ningún momento demasiado íntimo. El sargento caminó alrededor del menor, como un tigre que acecha a su presa pero aún no decide por donde empezar a morder. Armin sabía de antemano que todo ese show era para ponerlo nervioso, porque probablemente el hombre quería minar toda su seguridad, como siempre hacía, excepto que esta vez estaba preparado, al menos mentalmente, para darle batalla.

Armin sabía que en lo físico era imposible medirse con él, pero en cuanto a inteligencia... ahí tenía una posibilidad y haría lo imposible por ganar aunque más no fuera una sola batalla. Levi se detuvo a sus espaldas, podía sentir la respiración del capitán contra su nuca y nuevamente un escalofrío lo recorrió entero, aunque supo disimularlo con éxito.

—Desnúdate —fue la primera orden.

El rubio sintió la furia instalarse en su estómago y apretó las manos en puños.

—Antes de que prosiga —habló con aparente calma—, hay algo que debe saber, algo muy importante.

—No me interesa nada de lo que tengas para decir, quiero verte desnudo —lo cortó en seco y acto seguido le levantó la camiseta con agilidad.

Armin no pudo ni protestar que ya estaba con el torso desnudo. Levi entonces se le paró enfrente y lo examinó por un largo rato, tocó la piel suave y firme con el dorso de su mano poderosa, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno antes de ser reclamado. Tomó el borde del pantalón y se lo bajó de un solo tirón, llevándose consigo la ropa interior. El joven contuvo un chillido y casi se larga a llorar al verse tan desprotegido y expuesto, sin embargo se irguió cuan alto era y le sostuvo la mirada. Levi era un demonio, no tenía duda alguna, había maldad y un brillo perverso en su mirada, sin embargo no iba a dejar que el infierno loo consumiera sin intentar al menos defenderse.

—Muy bien, puede tomarme si eso es lo que tanto desea, sin embargo sepa que no es usted mi primer hombre —la frase salió casi como un reproche, como una bofetada estampándose en la pálida tez del sargento, quien se detuvo de inmediato.

El regocijo que le asomaba a los ojos se apagó del todo y solo quedó una expresión perpleja y adusta. Armin tuvo miedo, y no pudo ocultarlo esa vez ¿Y si se enojaba? Si se enojaba no le importaba, aunque era consciente de que las cosas podían ponerse en verdad violentas y horribles, prefería eso si al menos podía quitarle el regocijo de la boca.

—Yo... yo he intimado con otro, así que usted... usted puede tomar lo que quiera, de todas maneras no me importa.

—¿Con quién? —la pregunta salió lacerante, hiriente, como una hoja de afeitar que acaricia el cuello haciéndolo sangrar.

—Con el comandante —respondió sin vacilar—. Yo se lo pedí, él accedió.

Armin sabía que al único al que Levi no quebraría como una ramita sería a Erwin, lo había planeado cuidadosamente. Había algo de sumisión, algo que lo subyugaba al comandante y que no sería quebantado con nada. Levi podía ir en contra de quien fuera, líder, soldado, hombre o mujer, pero no con Erwin. Lo había logrado, le había quitado la satisfacción de saberlo únicamente suyo y a la vez el sargento no podría desquitarse con nadie más que con él. Estaba preparado, o al menos eso creía. Estaba entregado a su destino.

Levi lo miraba de una manera que no podía interpretar, no sabía si era odio, enojo, desprecio o todas esas cosas juntas. Eran como dardos que le llegaban a lo más profundo del alma. Pero entonces sucedió algo que jamás se hubiera esperado. El hombre retrocedió unos pasos, relajó el semblante y lo observó con total indiferencia.

—Vístete —le ordenó con dureza. Al principio le costó reaccionar—. ¡AHORA!

Su grito lo puso en alerta y con movimientos torpes acató la orden enredándose en el proceso. Una vez vestido Levi lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta, la abrió y lo arrojó afuera con excesiva brutalidad, Armin trastabilló y casi cayó pero pudo mantener la estabilidad solo para escuchar un tremendo portazo que no rompió la puerta de milagro. Se giró sintiendo que el corazón le latía a lo loco, salvajemente, todavía aturdido por los acontecimientos recientes. Se quedó unos segundos de pie, temblando, pero luego a paso veloz se volvió a su habitación. Con sumo cuidado se deslizó hasta su cama y se arrebujó debajo de las colchas como si se estuviera escondiendo, ¿qué había sido todo eso?

Estaba preparado para lo peor, para los insultos, para que lo tomara con violencia, para que le marcara el cuerpo y lo poseyera con rabia, esta reacción lo había dejado completamente desconcertado. El sargento... ¿el sargento lo había echado de sus aposentos? ¿Y qué tal si se había equivocado y ahora iba a reclamarle al comandante? No, el sargento no haría eso, ¿o sí? Apretó los ojos y se sorprendió de tenerlos demasiado húmedos ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Acaso no había salido muchísimo mejor de lo que hubiera esperado? Al parecer ese hombre ahora lo dejaría en paz, ¿no era eso lo que quería? Y si eso era exactamente lo que quería desde un principio, ¿por qué se sentía tan dolido? ¿Por qué?

Levi quería patear algo o a alguien, o romper algo, sentía la furia bullendo dentro de sus venas, su sangre era pura lava esperando el momento de explotar. Carajo. Mierda ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo es que ese estúpido mocoso se le había escapado de las manos? Debería haberlo devorado ese mismo día de la biblioteca, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que se le iba a escurrir como arena entre los dedos? Todas sus oscuridades estaban revolviéndose y arremolinándose, todos sus odios reviviendo y tomando forma. Sin duda en la próxima expedición iba a matar a todos los titanes que se le cruzaran para bajar un poco su ansiedad. Maldito crío de mierda. Que se jodiera, nunca más volvería a ponerle un dedo encima, de solo pensarlo le daba un asco visceral.

Sacó una botella de tequián de debajo de su cama y decidió aplacar su mal humor bebiendo para poder conciliar un poco de sueño. Maldito Armin, ilusionándolo, seduciéndolo, era una zorra que se acostaba con cualquiera disponible, maldito fuera. Dudó en ir a buscar a Krista, pero en el estado caótico en que se encontraba no sabía de lo que era capaz, mejor esperar a calmarse un poco. Mañana sería otro día y se desfogaría como necesitaba.

Al día siguiente el capitán tenía más ojeras que de costumbre, claro que nadie se animó a decirle nada al respecto. De hecho tenía un aura maligno a su alrededor de manera que todos evitaban cruzar palabras con él. Le dejó el entrenamiento a otros líderes y buscó a Krista que, como siempre, andaba en compañía de Ymir. Balbuceó algo de que necesitaba ayuda con unos informes y se la llevó con él. Armin estuvo al tanto de lo sucedido porque escuchó a la chica alta quejándose del capitán y que nuevamente "había secuestrado" a Krista.

Algo dolía dentro suyo, sabía que no tenía caso enojarse o recriminarle nada, además se supone que eso era exactamente lo que estaba esperando, ¿o no? Estaba tristemente aliviado y ni él comprendía qué diantres le sucedía.

La pequeña rubiecita siguió por detrás de los pasos del capitán hasta su despacho. Ni siquiera era mediodía aún y a la vista de todos los reclutas, lo cual le pareció imprudente y un poco osado. Notaba el malestar del hombre y se preguntaba si sería producto de "la ley del hielo" que había intentado aplicarle en esos días, sin embargo antes de llegar al lugar ya empezaba a sentirse afectada por su presencia, su natural sumisión completamente complacida con lo que estaba pasando, la expectativa mordiéndole le vientre, la adrenalina. "Está enojado, ¿qué me hará ahora?". No podía negarlo, la ponía demasiado feliz saber que el capitán había ido a buscarla sin vueltas y desesperado por tener un momento a solas, esa reacción la hacía feliz, era tan fácil conformarse con tan poco.

Una vez que llegaron al despacho, Levi puso seguro a la puerta.

—Capitán...

No le dió tiempo a nada. Con una velocidad pasmosa le comenzó a quitar el uniforme, mientras al mismo tiempo aflojaba el suyo. Krista nunca lo había visto tan desesperado, por lo general era una persona que siempre mantenía un control que rosaba la frialdad, y sin embargo ahora respiraba agitado y parecía urgido por desnudarla. Ella misma ayudó para quitarse los pantalones y desprenderse la camisa. Esta vez la arrojó contra la cama, hacía bastante que no lo hacían allí. Verlo desnudarse fue un espectáculo que, aunque breve, la excitó sobremanera. Ver todo ese cuerpo compacto, lleno de músculos a más no poder, de cicatrices, de fuerza y poder era para aflojarle las rodillas a cualquiera.

—Acuéstate y abre las piernas —le dijo con su voz de mando y la joven no dudó ni un instante en obedecer.

Lo deseaba, ¡diablos que sí! Todo este tiempo había estado esperando que reparara en ella, que la necesitara y ahora lo tenía ahí, totalmente dispuesto y entregado, era suyo nuevamente, y ese pensamiento la puso feliz. Se colocó encima suyo, su erección pujante y dura chocando contra su entrepierna que ya estaba húmeda y anhelante. Lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó a su antojo. Levi le devolvió la atención, joder que esa chiquilla era hermosa. Siempre era una delicia ver su desnudez a la luz del día, donde podía apreciar lo rosado de su apretado sexo, de sus pezones erguidos, de sus labios como pétalos de flores. Le gustaba su predisposición, que donde fuera que la abordara ella siempre estaba lista, sabía que no se quejaría, después de todo la había amoldado a sus tratos rudos y bruscos. Pero tampoco era para exagerar, no quería hacerle daño, sabía perfectamente que era un juego donde siempre estaba probando los límites de la joven y hasta ahora nunca lo había defraudado.

Se agachó antes de penetrarla y lamió a discreción por la abertura pringosa y caliente, logrando hacerla jadear y moverse en sutiles espasmos. Quería lubricarla bien antes de apoderarse de su cuerpo, además no iba a mentir, le gustaba mucho el sabor de su intimidad. Le mordisqueó los labios hinchados y apetecibles, antes de adentrarse más adentro bebiendo y mojándola a más no poder. Krista gimió tapándose con sus pequeñas manos para no ponerse escandalosa. Empujó su cadera contra esa boca que la hacía perder la razón.

—Le-Levi, por, por favor, ya, hazlo.

La torturó un poco más succionando con fuerza y sonriendo socarronamente al sentir como arqueaba ese hermoso cuerpo en respuesta a su estímulo bucal. Finalmente se incorporó y refregó su pene sobre la abertura hasta hacer que ella le suplicara, entonces comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud y precisión. Capturó sus blancos muslos entre sus dedos y le dió sin compasión. La cama crujía y realmente no le importó en absoluto que alguien pudiera escuchar el escándalo, después de todo la mayoría de los cadetes estaban entrenando o lejos en la cocina, además a estas alturas era imposible detenerse.

El placer le nubló los sentidos, Krista mordió el acolchado para que sus gritos no llegaran a oídos indiscretos, le encantaba que la tomara así, con ese ímpetu, con ese deseo, aunque la desarmara en el proceso, ella era una chica fuerte, podía aguantar la vigorosidad del sargento y en cierta manera se sentía orgullosa de poder resistir. En pocos minutos estuvo sintiendo las repercusiones de su primer orgasmo. Lagrimeó sin poder evitarlo, mientras volvía a arquearse y a rasguñar el pecho de Levi ante el gozo arrollador que estaba experimentando. Casi que se desmaya por la intensidad del acto, que le dejó las piernas temblando y el interior también. Al menos el capitán bajó la velocidad para permitirle disfrutarlo. La giró y la sometió boca abajo, mientras no dejaba de embestirla con fuerza, tiró de la coleta que mantenía sus cabellos dorados atados, mientras seguía bombeandola profundo.

Krista mordió la almohada esta vez, mientras se afirmaba de los barrales de madera del respaldar de la cama, sintiendo que un nuevo clímax se aproximaba con velocidad. Su mente se llenó de corazones, sus pensamientos gritaban que amaba al capitán Levi y su forma única y estremecedora de hacerle el amor. Para ella no era sexo vacío, había un amor puro e incondicional con su mentor.

Sintió la boca de Levi mordiéndole la espalda y sus manos callosas magreándole los pechos, mientras ella se entregaba a esa nueva descarga de placer y éxtasis. Más de dos horas de pura pasión y arrebato, donde tocó el cielo cinco veces, estaba a un paso de desfallecer cuando Levi al fin pudo acabar sobre sus pechos. Estaban completamente sudados y exhaustos, tanto que Levi se tiro a su lado y no le dijo nada ni la corrió cuando ella se acurrucó sobre sus pectorales. Estuvieron tomándose una pausa por al menos unos diez minutos antes de levantarse para asearse un poco y vestirse.

Krista tenía las piernas temblorosas, así que Levi le colocó los pantalones y le ajustó las correas ante de sentarla en la mesa y terminar de vestirla. Se sentía una muñeca de trapo y solo quería dormir por tres días seguidos, mientras que el capitán se veía fresco como una lechuga, ¿cómo le hacía? Sin dudas era un fenómeno.

—Bien, ve a tu cuarto a descansar, pareces a un paso de colapsar, te cubriré.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—Eso te pasa por ignorarme, idiota. Anda.

Krista caminó a duras penas hasta la puerta, le dió un largo y húmedo beso antes de irse, dolorida pero con una sonrisa enorme como un castillo. Cuando se dirigía a su cuarto se cruzó con Armin a quien miró de reojo, el chico esbozó una sonrisa tímida, sin embargo ella fue y lo encaró.

—Armin, el capitán es mío, ¿entiendes eso? —le susurró desafiante mientras su mirada se volvía glacial.

El joven se quedó mudo de la impresión, sin poder reaccionar.

—Ya lo sabes, nos vemos.

Y se retiró a descansar. Nadie se lo quitaría, solo ella era capaz de soportar su forma de ser, su forma de querer y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie. Nadie.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	6. El que busca encuentra

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora, espero les guste este capítulo, le puse mucho esfuerzo jaja.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, el contexto también, la idea es de la persona que comisiona y debo decir que en lo personal no me gustan las historias de abusos, el resto si es de mi invención.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, abuso, lime, escenas explícitas, palabras altisonantes.

LECTORES: Por favor consideren que esto es una obra completamente de ficción, personalmente y lo vuelvo a reiterar (y lo haré en todos los capítulos de esta comisión) NO estoy de acuerdo con los abusos ni de poder, ni de fuerza, ni con amenazas para que una persona ceda, entiendan que es pura ficción y por favor, cuídense mucho, ustedes EN LA VIDA REAL, NUNCA JAMÁS permitan ninguna clase de abuso. Alguien que les obligue a tener relaciones o los coaccione NO los quiere, ni los querrá, eso es ABUSO y debe denunciarse.

Ya pueden leer, se ruega discreción.

* * *

.

.

_**"Ser indiferente ante alguien es condenarle al peor de los desprecios. **_

_**La omisión es más hiriente que cualquier acción". **_

_**Pascual García Senderos**_

.

.

En breve estarían viajando a la capital, de manera que tenía que alistarse. Su tobillo estaba mejorando, pero aún estaba muy dolorido, a pesar de todo no podía quedarse quieto aunque restringía sus movimientos, pero eso de tener que evitar la actividad lo ponía tenso, más de lo normal. Días anteriores se había sentido levemente mejor, había vendado con fuerza la lesión y volvió a dirigir los entrenamientos, gracias a eso evitó que Armin se partiera la crisma contra el suelo aquella vez, pero debido al sobre esfuerzo resintió su herida, de manera que ahora no le había quedado otra opción más que hacer reposo. Si había algo que Levi odiaba más que nada era sentirse inútil, tener que apartarse de la acción y quedarse arrinconado como un niño mal portado.

El problema era que cuando las actividades cesaban, no había más papeles para llenar o informes que enviar, entonces lo único que se podía hacer era reflexionar, era algo que surgía naturalmente, no podía atar a sus pensamientos o sedarlos de alguna manera, empezaban a acumularse como cientos de molestas voces que esperan su turno para atormentarlo. Ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de dormir porque el sueño siempre había sido escaso para su persona, aunque estuviera imposiblemente cansado. Tenía a su pierna descansando sobre una silla mientras terminaba informes que le correspondían a Hange, pero lo cierto es que él ya había terminado con los suyos, incluso ayudó un poco a Erwin, por lo que le pidió a Moblit que le trajera lo más atrasado de la loca.

Cerrando o abriendo los ojos no tenía descanso, las imágenes se superponían como bombardeos de su consciencia. Levi no sentía remordimientos en cuando a coaccionar a sus subordinados si quería conseguir un poco de placer, lo que se los generaba eran las muertes, los errores cometidos por no obedecer a su instinto o por pasar alguna señal por alto, todas esas muertes eran como flechas que lo atravesaban dolorosamente. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de disipar esos recuerdos torturantes y los golpes a su puerta lo alertaron. No tenía ganas de ver o hablar con nadie, pero entre volver a sumergirse en sus propias cavilaciones y que otro lo distrajera, eligió lo segundo, por eso esperaba que los documentos no se terminaran, aunque ya le dolían los dedos y la muñeca de tanto escribir, una pausa breve ayudaría.

—Adelante —ordenó con voz potente, para evitarse la molestia de ir caminando a abrir.

—Capitán...

La dulce Krista entró a su habitación con una toalla y algunas cosas en las manos, llevaba el uniforme que le quedaba tan bien a su grácil cuerpo, Levi relajó sus facciones.

—Lamento molestarlo, pero verá, esta pomada ayudará a su tobillo a sanar más rápido, ¿me permite? —explicó haciendo un ademán hacia su pierna.

—De acuerdo.

Se sentaron en la cama, Levi se apoyó en el respaldo y subió su pierna sobre las de Krista. La chica estaba vestida con el uniforme, pero el capitán estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en sexo, al menos por ahora. Los dedos de la joven eran levemente fríos, sin embargo lo trataba con delicadeza, poniendo atención y cuidado, Levi recordó fugazmente sobre una vez que tratando de alcanzar un mendrugo de pan de un estante cayó al suelo y se abrió un pequeño tajo en una de sus rodillas. Su amorosa madre, viva en ese momento, lo había limpiado con cuidado y le había vendado la herida con cariño, besó el lugar y le dijo que no se preocupara más, que el dolor volaría lejos, lejos.

¡Qué mentira tan grande! El dolor jamás se iba, quedaba atorado dentro suyo como si su corazón fuera un matorral de espinos que aprisionaba cada pérdida para revivirlas una y otra vez, para resentir la melancolía, la tristeza y el extrañar a aquellos afectos que jamás regresarían de la muerte.

—El capitán está muy callado, ¿le incomoda mi presencia? —la dulce voz de Krista lo hizo regresar de sus pensamientos.

—No. Es solo que no tengo nada para decir.

—La herida es de consideración, ¿verá a un doctor en la capital? —preguntó mientras embebía una pequeña y limpia esponja en alcohol para limpiar con sutileza el lugar, como si intentara que le doliera menos.

—No lo sé, si no es que nos apresan antes y nos mandan al cadalzo, tch.

Krista lo miró con preocupación y Levi conectó con sus ojos grandes y celestes, carajo, esa mocosa lo estaba hablandando, lo sabía, esa sensación de necesitar consuelo, de querer acaparar la atención del otro, esa debilidad que a veces era inevitable.

—¿Qué? Sabes que nadie sabe cuánto tiempo le queda, es así, en este mundo cruel a veces la muerte es una extraña bendición —continuó mientras se removía para acomodar mejor su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Krista temblaban ligeramente y el hombre enarcó una ceja, notó que apretaba los labios y contenía la respiración como evitando largarse a llorar.

—Capitán... yo... le quiero.

Tomó la pomada y abrió la tapa para untar un poco en sus dedos, luego fue colocándola a lo largo del magullado y violáceo tobillo, friccionando suave. El sargento estaba mudo esta vez. Las únicas personas que le habían dicho algo como eso habían sido su madre y Farlan... Farlan... Una punzada de dolor se alojó en su pecho al recordar a su querido amigo, confidente, cómplice, a nadie le había permitido acceder a tanto, el vacío de perderlo le dejó un hueco tan enorme y profundo que nunca más estrechó lazos tan intensos con nadie, a lo sumo podía sentir un leve afecto que camuflaba muy bien con sus miradas de asesino serial.

Normalmente ante una confesión de ese calibre lo lógico hubiera sido rechazarla de plano y mandarla a la mierda. Sin embargo no quiso hacerlo, Krista le sorprendía en más de un sentido, aquellas cosas con las que cualquier muchachita normal tendría que lidiar -su ataques, su trato rudo, su sexo algo violento, su falta de tacto-, serían cosas que a cualquiera harían huir. Sin embargo esa jovencita, en apariencia frágil y pequeña, tenía una resistencia y una obstinación que al menos llamaban la atención. Lo había notado, esos guapos cadetes -aunque bastante inútiles e inexpertos- que la rondaban como si fueran buitres a la carroña, que le echaban unas miradas de lo más lascivas, incluso el chico titán que no se fijaba en absolutamente nadie había dejado que sus ojos de lechuza asustada la siguieran un par de veces. Entonces teniendo a tanta gente para elegir, ¿por qué justamente a él le confesaba eso? ¿Tanto le gustaba que la maltrataran? Y por un fracción de segundo Levi se preguntó ¿qué pasaría si la tratara bien para variar? ¿Ella terminaría alejándose porque no era amabilidad lo que buscaba? Que gran misterio.

—¿Cuánto me quieres? —le preguntó con autoridad mientras la examinaba con esa mirada suya tan intimidante. La jovenzuela pensó unos momentos, mientras delicadamente usaba una venda nueva para cubrir el maltratado tobillo.

—No sabía responder a eso, no conozco una manera efectiva de medir lo que hay en el corazón, es simplemente eso, que le quiero. Me gusta pasar tiempo con usted, lo admiro mucho, quisiera conocerlo mejor y que usted también me conozca a mi.

—Te conozco más que cualquiera.

—Me refiero... no solo al cuerpo, tengo mucho más para ofrecerle que un poco de se-sexo —ahí estaba su timidez emergiendo de nuevo al igual que el suave rubor que se le desparramaba por las mejillas redondas y lindas.

—Oh, entonces, ¿qué más me puedes ofrecer?

—Cariño, cuidados, saber que hay alguien esperando por su regreso, a-amor...

Levi se rió en su mente, ¿amor? ¿En serio? Sin embargo estaba demasiado agotado como para siquiera pensar en alguna frase que humillara a la chiquilla. Él no necesitaba amor, tampoco lo merecía, no quería que nadie se atara a él, especialmente porque no sabía cuánto podría sobrevivir. Se quedó callado, a veces era mejor no responder a ciertas cuestiones, que pensara lo que se le viniera en gana, le daba igual.

—Tengo sueños que me gustaría cumplir —siguió hablando Krista, Levi suspiró con molestia y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Qué fastidio escucharla.

Sin embargo ella se quedó callada.

—¿Cuáles son? Si hablas di las cosas, sino no digas nada —ni él supo porqué la instaba a que hablara al respecto.

Krista lo miró con los ojos llenos de luces, como si una estrella se le hubiera encendido dentro de la cabeza, sonrió de una manera auténtica y vivaz, y el oscuro y deprimente sargento quedó encandilado por esa expresión.

—Yo, quiero ayudar a los niños que no tienen padres, o que si los tienen no pueden asegurarles una vida digna. Si pudiera hablar con el rey o tal vez organizar una comisión, no lo sé, pero no quiero irme de este mundo sin hacer algo que en verdad cambie las cosas —aseguró cerrando sus manos en puños.

—¿Salvar un puñado de mocosos con mala suerte es cambiar las cosas?

—Sí —respondió frunciendo el ceño y poniendo énfasis en la monosilábica respuesta—. Una ayuda, un abrazo, demostrarles que a alguien le interesan, que no están solos en el mundo.

—¿Esa es tu historia? A ti te abandonaron a tu suerte —afirmó y notó como el semblante de la joven cambiaba drásticamente.

—Sé lo que se siente, por eso... por eso...

—Por eso quieres intentar a través de otros curar tus propios traumas y falta de afecto, qué bonito —soltó con agudo cinismo, pero cuando vio que sus palabras infligían dolor en la muchacha se sintió un poco culpable, mierda. Se estaba ablandando demasiado—. Como sea, tú tienes que hacer lo que puedas y quieras, es tu asunto, lo que los demás opinen que te tenga sin cuidado.

—¿Le parece algo inútil?

—No lo sé, no soy adivino, pero supongo que cualquier acción que sirva para aliviar el sufrimiento de otros es buena.

La joven sonrió sutilmente y terminó el vendaje, le colocó el zapato y el hombre quitó su pierna para asentar el pie en el suelo. Seguía doliendo, pero con la pomada se sentía levemente refrescado. La joven se sacó sus botas y el sargento enarcó una ceja, se trepó a la cama y escaló hasta sentarse a su lado, se pegó a su costado y se aferró a su brazo.

—Pon seguro si es que te vas a portar así —renegó, pero sin usar ese tono de reproche que era casi una firma registrada.

Krista saltó y salió corriendo en puntas de pie para trabar la puerta, entonces regresó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa que dejaba vislumbrar la perlada dentadura, volvió a treparse y a acurrucarse al lado suyo. Miró a Levi contenta y el hombre rodó los ojos con fastidio, sin embargo destrabó sus brazos y pasó el que ella estaba aferrando por encima de sus hombros para apretarla contra su cuerpo. Se sentía la calidez de la mujer, así como la suavidad de sus pechos rozando contra sus duros pectorales. Estaba haciendo mal, accediendo a esos caprichos estúpidos de jovencitas hormonales.

La rubiecita inspiró muy cerca de su cuello, llenándose del olor a jabón tan característico del sargento y cerró los ojos mientras sus brazos estrechaban la cintura del hombre tan definida y firme. Susurró con esa voz de avecilla que tenía.

—Levi, te quiero.

—Eso ya lo dijiste, y trátame con respeto que no soy uno de tus compañeros.

—Capitán, le quiero.

—¿Será que vas a callarte de una vez o tendré que buscar otros métodos para hacerlo?

—Haga como quiera, estoy demasiado feliz —admitió la chica mientras apoyaba su oído para escuchar el poderoso corazón del capitán.

—¿Feliz por qué? Yo no te he dicho nada, así que no te hagas ilusiones bobas.

—Feliz porque estoy con usted... y porque no me ha corrido a patadas a pesar de lo que le dije.

—Tonta, tengo mi pierna herida, así que solo por esta vez te has salvado.

Giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba la joven y se encontró con su mirada llena de toda esa carga emocional de la que solía huir tanto. Pero tal vez fuera la inactividad, el dolor, el saber que una vez en la capital no sabrían a que prejuicios y dictámenes se enfrentarían, tal vez era... quien sabe qué mierda, no tenía muchas ganas de pensar. Acercaron sus rostros y se besaron, Krista abrió su boca con docilidad para recibir la lengua del capitán, pensar que con tal simple acto el hombre la ponía a temblar por entero, se aferró a su cuello, subiéndose a horcajadas, para profundizar los roces. Se separaron un momento para respirar, la muchacha se perdió en los ojos afilados y grises, atractivos y atrayentes.

—¡Capitán! —soltó casi como un gemido cuando los labios del hombre se adhirieron a su núbil cuello, ella lo abrazó aún más, tan emocionada que sentía ganas de llorar—. ¡Ca-capitán, lo quiero, lo quiero!

Levi se detuvo y la empujó del torso para alejarla un poco, la rubia tenía la mirada húmeda y las mejillas encendidas, ¿por qué mierda era tan linda? Lo provocaba, todo el tiempo, lo tentaba, lo arrastraba a cometer esta locura.

—Cálmate —le ordenó, y luego le puso una de sus toscas y callosas manos sobre un costado del rostro para refregar su pulgar por una de sus mejillas encendidas.

—Usted... ¿alguna vez se ha enamorado?

—Qué pregunta más idiota.

—¿Quién es el que huye ahora?

El sargento endureció su mirada, mejor dejar las cosas en claro.

—De acuerdo, si tanto quieres saber aquí tienes mi respuesta, no, nunca me he enamorado, no creo en el amor, uno puede vivir sin amor, así que en términos prácticos no lo necesito, ni me interesa. Enamorarse es solo una complicación.

—Entiendo —dijo la chica pero sin mostrarse triste, sino más resuelta aún—. ¿Usted siente algo por mí? Sea honesto, algo debe sentir, aunque sea muy pequeño.

—Sí, siento ganas de follarte —respondió sin atisbo de duda mientras una de sus manos te acariciaba el trasero.

—Por algo se empieza —respondió risueña, pero el hombre le agarró de la trenza y le zamarreó la cabeza sin verdadera fuerza pero la tomó por sorpresa.

—Ya basta, deja de imaginarte cosas que no sucederán. Fui claro y honesto contigo, Krista, me gusta follar contigo, eso es todo.

—A mí no me venga con esas —replicó mientras apretaba su muñeca para que soltara su cabello, lo enfrentó cara a cara y le habló con firmeza, aunque se estuviera derritiendo por dentro—. Usted sabe cómo me siento, sabe cómo soy y sin embargo decidió seguir adelante conmigo, así que hágase responsable, vi... viejo.

Se puso roja por completo al decir lo último y Levi abrió sus ojos ofendido.

—Tú lo que quieres es que te discipline, ¿eh?

Krista se rió tapándose la boca y mirando con picardía al hombre, Levi la tomó de los hombros y la empujó con rapidez contra la cama, dejándola boca arriba y se posicionó arriba.

—Mira qué fácil te domina este viejo —se burló mirándola con altanería, se ubicó entre sus piernas y frotó su cadera contra la entrepierna de la joven quien reprimió un gemido—. Bien que te gusta mi verga vieja.

—Lo s-siento, capitán, so-solo era una broma, lo j-juro —levantó su torso con dificultad y capturó el rostro del capitán, lo besó en la mejilla con cariño y lo miró de igual manera—. Lo quiero.

Levi rodó los ojos y la liberó poniéndose de pie y fingiendo como siempre que el tobillo no lo estaba matando.

—Anda, ve a entrenar o a hacer cualquier otra cosa que los cadetes deban hacer. Ya perdiste suficiente tiempo.

Krista se sentó y se puso las botas, recogió las vendas viejas y los otros implementos que había llevado. Tomó la crema y la dejó sobre la mesa de luz.

—Úsela a diario, aliviará las molestias —el sargento cabeceó en respuesta, la joven se acercó de nuevo y el hombre pensó que nunca había conocido criatura más insistente—. Sea honesto, por favor, ¿realmente cree que alguien como usted... podría enamorarse de alguien como yo?

¿Honestidad, eh? Levi suspiró y luego soltó su consabido "tch". Krista sonrió con un poco de decepción y se giró para ir a la puerta, pero cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo lo escuchó hablar a sus espaldas.

—No lo sé.

Sintió que el corazón le brincaba en el pecho. No le había dicho que no, y eso en el lenguaje del capitán era un gran avance, al menos eso presentía.

—¿Pu-puedo intentarlo?

—Haz lo que quieras, pero ahora saca tu suave culo de mi vista o me arriesgaré a usar mis excelentes patadas a pesar de la lesión.

—Siempre tan caballero, capitán.

—Así me quieres.

No tuvo que girarse para saber que el hombre había sonreído con lo último que había dicho, y ella también.

...

Connie venía por el pasillo, traía algunos papeles en las manos y tenía muy buena cara.

—¡Connie! —lo llamó el rubio y el chico se detuvo—. ¿Estás bien? te ves algo pálido.

—Pues no, me duele mucho el estómago y me tienen como mandadero para ir de aquí para allá, y todos parecen demasiado ocupados para pedirles ayuda.

—Bueno, yo ya terminé en la cocina, puedo darte una mano, ¿adónde llevas esos documentos?

—Con el capitán Levi, encima su oficina está en el último rincón del edificio, joder.

—No te preocupes, lo haré por ti —dijo tomando los documentos de inmediato, Connie lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto, me alegra ayudarte.

Era una vil mentira y lo sabía, al único que quería ayudar con esa simple acción era a él mismo. El día anterior había ido al bosque a gritar, se sentía demasiado frustrado, demasiado molesto y ni siquiera sabía porqué, o bueno, tenía más o menos una idea, pero no estaba seguro del todo. Para algunas cosas su cerebro funcionaba como un genio y para otras más básicas como las relaciones humanas era completamente inútil. Bueno, tampoco es que se podía entender con demasiada coherencia las acciones del capitán. Ese hombre terco y violento que lo venía ignorando de manera absoluta por más de una semana.

Se lo había cruzado un par de veces en el comedor, pero incluso esa vez que estuvo primero y se sentó lo más cerca posible no había logrado que lo mirara ni de reojo. Era como si no existiera para él. Estúpido hombre, luego de coaccionarlo, prácticamente obligarlo a hacer todas esas cosas indecentes y turbias, lo dejaba botado como si fuera una basura. Dolía.

Tocó la puerta con manos temblorosas y luego de que escuchara que podía pasar ingresó al recinto. El capitán estaba vestido de civil, con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, sin el pañuelo y lo dos primeros botones abiertos dejando ver un poco de su blanca y firme piel.

—Capitán, la líder de escuadrón Zoe le ha enviado estos documentos.

—¿Y el pelón?

—Connie se sentía indispuesto, yo tomaré su tarea.

—Deja los papeles y vete.

—La líder pidió que los firmara y se los llevara de regreso.

El hombre ni siquiera levantaba la vista hacia él, extendió la mano en el aire y Armin le pasó los papeles. Los firmó con rapidez, pero eran bastantes. El cadete miró alrededor y luego notó la venda por debajo del pantalón del capitán.

—¿Cómo está su tobillo?

Excepto el ruido de los papeles y de la pluma que besaba la superficie de los mismos, no había otro ruido en la habitación. Era evidente que lo estaba evitando como si fuera una peste. Armin se acercó hasta el escritorio y volvió a hablarle.

—Capitán, yo... quer-

—¿Puedes esperar afuera? —lo cortó en seco el hombre—. Me estás desconcentrando, quiero terminar esto cuanto antes, espera afuera hasta que te avise.

El rubio se quedó helado con ese pedido, ¿era así? ¿El capitán ya no sentía ninguna atracción por él? Caminó en silencio y se apostó en el pasillo a un costado de la puerta, sintiendo que le ardía el estómago, que la vista se le ponía borrosa y contuvo la respiración. Nunca había sido especial para él, recordó la breve conversación que había escuchado de Krista e Ymir, intuía que ella solo lo había dicho porque lo había visto cerca, estaban recogiendo algunas verduras del huerto de la legión. "El capitán me ha dicho que me quiere", había dicho la chica con una sonrisa enorme, capaz de opacar al mismo sol, capaz de opacarlo a él hasta reducirlo a meras cenizas. Entonces era así, ella estaba con él, aunque se le hacía muy difícil imaginarse al capitán diciendo semejante cosa.

Al cabo de un buen rato lo llamó de regreso. Armin entró a la habitación y se acercó al escritorio. Los documentos estaban en una esquina, el sargento seguía abocado a revisar otra pila que tenía en un costado, y de tanto en tanto bajaba su pluma para anotar una que otra cosa.

—¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí como un idiota toda la tarde? —dijo en tono agrio—. Ve a llevar esos documentos y si hay algo más que traer le dices a Eren que se encargue de la tarea.

—Eren está descansando luego de que la líder estuviera haciéndole unas pruebas —volvió a mentir con descaro.

—Entonces dile a Mikasa.

—Está al mando de la cena junto al resto en estos momentos.

—Cualquier inútil estará bien, no te quiero aquí.

Armin apretó los labios y frunció ligeramente las cejas.

—Yo me encargaré de los papeles, le guste o no —respondió con aspereza y al fin tuvo la feroz mirada del capitán sobre su rostro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó con un tono amenazador y Armin sintió que tal vez algo de la locura de Eren se le había pegado de tanto andar juntos.

—No puede evitarme toda la vida.

—No te creas tan importante, cadete, si necesitas algo de atención vé a pedírsela al comandante o a quien se te de la gana, estás buscando en el lugar equivocado.

—Solo quiero saber —habló tratando de imponerse aunque no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos cuando el sargento se puso de pie a un paso de perder los estribos, pero no iba a retirarse sin llevarse algunas respuestas—, ¿tan importante era para usted ser el primero?

—Yo no comparto mis cosas, te lo dije antes.

—Yo no soy una cosa —reprochó mientras el hombre caminaba hacia él, sentía el miedo floreciendo por todo su cuerpo, las manos le temblaban pero no se movió del lugar donde estaba de pie.

—¿Qué carajos quieres, cadete? Cada vez que me acercaba parecía que ibas a morirte o cagarte encima, rehuías y te hacías el remilgado, bien, te dejé en paz y ahora vuelves una y otra vez, ¿qué quieres?

—Quería saber si, si usted... me odia.

No, no era eso lo que quería saber, pero aunque había tenido el temple de ir a enfrentarlo, aún no lo tenía para hacer la pregunta correcta.

—Sí, lo hago, ¿ya estás satisfecho con tu respuesta?

Al fin levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se enfrentaron, las nubes y la tormenta en los ojos del capitán y el cielo despejado y brillante del joven. Armin estaba bloqueado, realmente no esperaba que el capitán le dijera algo como eso, ¿le dolía? Sí ¿Por qué? Su juventud, su inexperiencia no le permitía descifrar lo que sucedía, ni tampoco encontrarle una solución. Probablemente no tenía la más puta idea de lo que quería, pero sin duda que Levi lo odiara no era una de ellas.

—¿Por qué? —No pudo hilvanar otra cosa más coherente, pero el momento tendría que ser suficiente.

—Porque me sedujiste, me ilusionaste para luego ir a revolcarte con otro —respondió con frialdad mientra cruzaba sus brazos.

—Yo no lo seduje, ni ninguna de esas cosas —cerró los puños y sintió que le ardía la nariz porque sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas de molestia, además de que había tenido que soportar sus acosos ¿tenía el tupé de endilgarle la responsabilidad?—. Usted me avasalló, usted me acorraló y tomó todas las decisiones sin darme tregua, ¡yo debería odiarlo!

—Ajá, bueno, eres libre de hacerlo, me da igual, ahora saca tu patética existencia de mi vista —respondió con pasmosa tranquilidad.

Las lágrimas rebosaron de los celestinos ojos y Armin sintió que era reducido a cenizas, que no tenía la fuerza, ni la capacidad para hacerle frente a la enorme muralla de ladrillos que era el capitán.

—Lo odio —soltó con los dientes apretados y la indignación colmándole las venas, se giró para retirarse pero el capitán lo capturó con firmeza de un brazo y lo hizo girarse hacia él con brusquedad.

—¡Jah! Tú no me odias, avecilla, si me odiaras no estarías aquí tiritando y suplicando por una pizca de mi tiempo.

—¡No necesito de su tiempo! —respondió agresivamente, tratando de zafarse del agarre sin éxito, el hombre lo hizo retroceder hasta acorralarlo contra una de las paredes.

—Ahora dilo sin llorar, canario.

—¡Suélteme!

—¿O si no qué? —desafió el hombre de acero endureciendo la mirada.

—Gr-gritaré, les contaré a todos lo que usted realmente es.

—¿En serio? —continuó con tono burlón—. Vamos, grita.

Armin lo miró sorprendido y Levi sonrió con sorna, entonces el joven tomó una bocanada de aire. Pero ningún sonido salió de su boca porque el sargento lo impidió con la suya, lo apretó con su cuerpo y su fuerza contra el muro y enredó sus lenguas con habilidad. El joven quería golpearlo, quería dañarlo, quería devolverle cada una de las puñaladas que eran sus palabras, pero contradictoriamente estaba abrazándolo por el cuello y bebiendo de sus labios con la ardiente sed de un naúfrago en el desierto.

Al menos ya tenía la respuesta que estaba buscando, y el capitán se dió cuenta que Armin no sabía mentir.

.

By Luna de Acero


End file.
